Revenge is sweet
by Honniing
Summary: Naruto, the prince of the fire country loves to pull pranks on his tutors. One day Minato decides to send his son to Konoha high, a private school for normal people. Naruto is enrolled in his new school under a false last name, so that no-one will know who he is. How will life as a "normal" teenager turn out for Naruto? Will he be able to restrain himself from his pranks? NaruxSasu
1. Prologue

**Ok, so this is a super-short prologue to a new story I'm planning on writing, but I'm not too sure if I like the setting and stuff, so please read it and tell me what you think :3**

**-x-**

**Prologue:**

Naruto stood studying his new high school critically from the parking lot; it looked so small…

"Naruto, I'm sorry but I have to leave now, chances are someone is going to recognise me, and we can't ruin your chances on your first day now can we?" Kushina Uzumaki said and smiled at her son, though he couldn't really see her properly as the car-window barely was open and the class was tinted.

"But mom, this school looks _sooo_ small, I mean, our summer house in the Wind country is…" but Naruto was cut of there by Kushina shushing him with her voice.

"_Shhhh! _Not so loud, do you want everyone to know who you are? Now get your ass in there and make a good first impression on the other students!" She said almost glowing with fury at her son's behaviour.

_Minato Namikaze… you really have spoiled our son… _Kushina thought with a sigh about her way-to-kind husband. Sometimes Kushina found herself wondering if maybe Minato didn't have a more motherly role in Naruto's life than herself.

"Yeah, yeah I get it _dad_…" Kushina felt a vein in her forehead twitch "… since you are so fond of ordering me around I will do my best to mix in with these co- um the rest of the students." A sharp intake of breath from Kushina had made Naruto change his wording at the last moment in fear of Kushina's fury if he made her think that he wasn't even going to try to blend in.

"And one last thing son, Remember that no matter what you are _not, _under _any_ circumstances going to allow _anyone _to trample on the Uzumaki's pride, even if they do not know that is your last name, got it?" Kushina said fiercely and Naruto couldn't help but smirk, he had his behaviour from his mother after all.

"Of course, _no-one _is allowed to mess with the Fire country's royal family under _any _circumstances, or they will have to pay the price."

With those words as their last Kushina rolled the window all the way up while signalizing to her driver to drive the black limousine back to the palace, while Naruto took a deep breath before he headed determinedly for the entrance of Konoha high.

**-x-**

**Okey, as I mentioned at the top it is a super-short prologue, but what do you think? Does this seem promising or…?**

**Also feel free to come with suggestions, the pairing in this fic will be mainly naruxsasu **_**or**_** sasuxnaru, though I think Naruto will be seme, because I have made him extremely fierce and sadistic in my character-ananlysis-thingy or whatever-you-wanna-call-it that I made before vaguely planning the plot and stuff, *deep inhale of breath* so either way, I would love suggestions to plot-twists and stuff, because… well, I'm a little unsure about exactly how this story is going to turn out.**

**So others opinion on this will be highly appreciated!**

**Oh, btw, if anyone is interested being my beta-reader for this story I would really appreciate it.**

**Thanks for reading and stuff! 3**


	2. Chapter 1

**Wow… I wrote this chapter (about 2500 words) in just 2 hours… I have exceeded my own limits… **_** again. **_**So, this fic really excite me, and I must admit I really like it myself.**

**(I hope that didn't sound too much like boasting… D:)**

**So, enjoy!**

-x-

Naruto entered his new school and looked around; it didn't look too bad actually, the walls were painted white which made the corridors seem slightly larger than what they really were, though Naruto doubted it would do any mention-worthy difference when the corridors got crammed with students between classes.

The floors were a dark grey which Naruto found very wise, due to the fact that the floors probably would get very easily dirty with so many students wandering around 5 days a week, and the dark grey would hide it a little.

The left side of the corridor was covered with deep red lockers, which Naruto also found very tasteful, because it gave the corridor some life, and it immediately erased the impression of being in a hospital.

_Thank god this is a private school; it seems that the principal have _some _sense of style at the very least… _Naruto thought gratefully.

The right side of the corridor had doors, each with a small number-tag next to them, so that the students would find their way to the correct classroom. About halfway through the corridor Naruto could see that the corridor split in to three; one way going left, one way going right and the last straight forward until it ended with a wide staircase leading to the second floor.

Currently there were only a few people in the corridor, all of them hurrying to their assigned classes, but Naruto couldn't go to his class just yet; he had after all transferred in the middle of his first year in high school, so he had to go to the principal and get his schedule before he could possibly know where his next class was supposed to be.

Naruto easily found the way to the principal's office. He knocked three times and stood fidgeting impatiently while he waited for the principal to open up. Naruto, being somewhat spoiled had _very _little patience, and was about to knock again only a few minutes after he had knocked the first time, but this proved unnecessary as his door opened.

Out came a young woman with very large breasts and blonde hair, she looked… _angry_.

"Who the fuck dares interrupt my sleep- I mean, um, work?" she said, looking down at the blonde boy standing in front of her.

Naruto raises an eyebrow at this before he decided that the principal was too stunned to take the initiative to do anything, so he simply invited himself into the office.

Naruto walked over to the large desk and sat down in the principal's chair behind it.

"so, principal, do you intend to stand there and gape all day or can we get some paperwork done here? You know it might be a little suspicious that meeting a completely _normal _student like me would shock the principal enough to be standing gaping in the door. Unless it is my looks, I mean I know I am good-looking and stuff, but I'm not into older women, sorry." Naruto said, smirking at the principal as she hurriedly closed the door and rushed over to her desk looking displeased by the fact that Naruto was occupying _her _seat.

"I would love to please you by playing along with those little games of yours Naruto-_sama, _but inside the walls of this school I will see you as nothing but another one of my students, now get out of my chair." She said, clearly sounding irritated. This surprised Naruto a little, but true to his promise with his parents he obeyed and got out of the principals chair.

"So, what is your name principal?" Naruto said, tired of calling her principal even if he had only said it three times.

"My name is Tsunade, and even if _your highness _used to go to high class schools, and even was home-schooled for a period of time I am very well aware of what you are capable of, _kitsune no Kyuubi." _Tsunade said, and Naruto almost, _almost _shrank away under her menacing stare at those words, however royalty have their pride to take care of and his mother would never forgive him if he showed any sign of weakness around anyone of lower status.

Naruto vaguely remembered his mother list a few families she knew of that didn't hold equal status to the royal family of course, but whose blood ran way back, and that they were to be treated _almost _as equals. Naruto smiled at the thought, his mother was one of the most prideful people he knew, but that's part of what made him love her so much; their similar way of thinking.

"You know you can drop the formalities now, I am just "Naruto" here. Also… I would prefer it if you keep _that _name a secret too, I'm sort of trying to keep a low profile." Naruto said.

"Very well, let's get the fucking paperwork over with; if we go quickly through it we will be finished in time for you to join your classmates in the next math lesson."

"Whatever, you're not the only one who dislikes paperwork." Naruto said sounding bored.

"It seems we've got some things in common kiddo." Was the last casual comment Tsunade said before the two of them got all the paperwork done so that Naruto would be known by all the students and teachers as "Naruto Karafuru".

When the two of them finally finished all the paperwork Naruto left for the math classroom, and – just as Tsunade had predicted – Naruto was just in time to join the class.

Naruto quietly wandered into the class and sat down at a random seat at the back, farthest away from the black board, and also where the teacher would be standing not long after, however it would do him no good to even try to listen to the teacher's words because he wouldn't be able to understand it either way.

Now the thing is, Naruto was as god as analphabetic if he ever attempted to _memorize _something, and for this particular reason most people hardly even bothered explaining things to him, as they believed he was too stupid to understand either way, though Naruto knew otherwise.

Naruto was the type of person who learned things by doing, and once he _understood _something or the _logic _behind something he would _never _forget it. Though it usually required great deal of patience – and ability to restrain one's killing impulses when one is majorly distressed – to be able to actually teach Naruto anything, there had been one of his private teachers who had been able to teach Naruto without losing his sanity.

Hearing this had of course thrilled Naruto's parents, and the teacher had been offered more money than he would be able to spend in an entire lifetime to stay with Naruto and teach him in every subject they wanted him to learn.

The teacher had actually declined the money, and when his parents had insisted he had simply said that a roof to live under and food to survive was enough to him, and that he wished to stay to teach Naruto because he had become rather attached to the kid in a grandfather-like way.

Narutos parents had been sceptical at first, or at least Kushina had, and she had insisted to pay him more on every opportunity she had, until one day she ended up watching the teacher when he taught Naruto advanced college-math – Naruto had only been 7 years old at the time – and she got to see with her own eyes how happy the teacher and student was in each other's company.

Naruto smiled as he thought of Jiraya, the old man was a super-pervert, and he didn't even deny it –luckily for Naruto he only liked girls though – but he was still the closes thing he had to a grandfather, since all of his real grandfathers all were dead.

"Ok class, today we have a new student in class, would you like to introduce yourself?" said the teacher's voice, and Naruto snapped out of his thoughts.

"sure!" Naruto said happily with a broad grin on his face, it was time to begin acting all lovely and goofy to make people like him, it was one of the best things he could do to avoid bringing out his… _true colours._

Naruto walked to the front of the class with a light feathery walk. Everyone in class stared awed at the new student; no-one had really taken much notice of him when he had been sitting at the back of the classroom, but when he finally drew some attention to himself everyone noticed that he was… _gorgeous. _

Naruto ha bright blonde hair sticking in all directions in a form of controlled chaos, his skin was tan, and indicated that he spent a lot of time in the sun. His body was tall and lean and slightly muscular.

He wore a simple black T-skirt with an orange fox with nine tails on – which he knew was extremely risky, due to the fact that some people might have heard about his _nickname, _but he wanted to keep a small piece of his former identity as he most likely would live four years alone in his own apartment, and only get to visit the palace and his family there every summer- and winter holiday – the shirt hugged his body as if it wanted to emphasize how well built and trained Naruto actually was.

On his legs Naruto wore a pair of faded blue skinny jeans and a black belt.

That was about it; a very simple outfit and a naturally stunning face and body.

"Hello everyone! My name is Naruto Karafuru! It is very nice to meet you all, I hope we will get along well the rest of the semester, as well as the next! Oh, and I know it isn't exactly normal to transfer at such a time, so before anyone start spreading any wired rumours; my family simply decided it was time to move, we got tired of our old house and stuff, so yeah, here I am!" Naruto said, grinning goofily and rubbing the back of his head with one hand.

_Uh, my family just felt like moving, in my ass…_ Naruto thought and rolled his eyes inwardly, sometimes he wondered if he had two personalities – though he knew that he really didn't – because he was so accustomed to act the part of a the stupid teenager everyone except his family and closest friends thought he were, so he came up with such excuses on impulse, and everyone seemed to believe them. _Pathetic._

"Thank you Naruto-kun, it is very wise of you to ward off unnecessary rumours before they even are created, now feel free to sit down wherever you want.

Naruto took that as his cue to return to his seat at the back of the class, where he sat down and began gazing out the window.

Naruto looked at the clouds and as reminded of one of his lazy friends, Shikamaru Nara. Shikamaru was the son of Shikaku Nara, the royal family's strategist.

Since there had been very few wars lately – none in a hundred years to be exact – Skikaku's job was currently to help Minato and Kushina with solving minor problems, like civil cases – or criminal cases for that matter – that somehow involved the royal family, and thus forced the royal family to participate in clearing up matters.

"_Oy, Naruto-kun, my name is Kiba Inuzuka. I wondered if you have gotten your math-books yet, if not we can put our desks together and share, I don't mind, honestly." _Whispered the brown-haired boy who sat next to Naruto.

Naruto looked over at Kiba, studying him intently. His hair was sticking out in every angle, yet looking somewhat controlled, not unlike Naruto's own hair, though their eyes were nothing alike.

Where Naruto had large forget-me-not-blue eyes, with a kind and friendly look – at the moment at least – Kiba had piercing black eyes. And on Kiba's cheeks there were red marks, which Naruto knew was some sort of trademark from some sort of clan, which meant that this boy was at least a little more than a commoner.

Naruto hadn't only inherited his mother pride and fierce behaviour, he also had inherited her inhuman senses, and at the moment Naruto was discretely sniffing the air, trying to find some sort of clue as to what sort of clan the Inuzuka-boy next to him belonged to, and he definitely found out; there was a strong smell of dog around the boy.

Of course, _Inu_zuka, that was certainly not a coincidence.

Naruto remembered the last advice his father had given him before they had parted ways; _"Naruto, while you are at this school you'll have the opportunity to meet and befriend people from less known clans, you should not waste such opportunities; just because they are less known does not necessarily make them any worse at what they do than the most famous clans in the entire world. And when I deem you worthy you will be the one on the throne, and then it will be up to you to socialize with the clans serving you, so you will do well in finding clans with people who are about as old as you, it will make it easier for you to see them as your precious family and allies, and your rule over this country will be far easier if you have people you can trust around yo, rather than those I trust._

Naruto felt a thrill run through him; he had _never _expected to find such a prize so fast. Breeders were extremely rare because of the difficulty in breeding animals that would grow up strong and healthy, and able to fight and carry out their owner's orders.

And right now he had a member of a clan that specialised in _breeding, _and not just any animal, but _dogs! _Naruto could hardly believe it. He had always loved dogs almost as much as he loved foxes – which were his favourite animals – this was just brilliant.

Naruto grinned widely at Kiba, who grinned back, showing very sharp canines, Naruto suspected that Kiba much like Naruto himself had inhuman senses, particularly his sense of smell, as that was the thing dogs were most known for; their amazing noses.

"_Actually I have gotten all of my books already, but we can still move our desks together, so we can help each other with the things the other doesn't understand." _Naruto whispered to The Kiba.

"_Well, I totally don't get math, so I hope you are a freakin' genius, if not your help will hardly do me any good." _Kiba whispered back, grinning sheepishly as he moved his desk towards Naruto's.

"_you know, if you think of yourself as the type that learns through experience I think I can help you actually, I have a bit of the same problem, but my grandfather helped get over it." _Naruto whispered as he begun arranging his books on his desk.

"_if you help me pass my next math-test you are definitely my best friend from now on!" _Kiba whispered excited, and almost forgot to lower his voice. Naruto chuckled at this, and thought to himself that Kiba would have become his friend even if he weren't from a breeder-clan, they were so alike they could have been brothers – emotionally, of course.

-x-

**Inu = dog - Haha, that one was probably obvious to many, but feel like I would be mean to those who didn't know if I didn't put it in here.**

**Karafuru = colourful - That one was sort of desperate, I had NO idea whatsoever as to what Naruto's fake last name should be, so I just chose something that didn't sound **_**too **_**stupid.**

**Ok, this chapter didn't proceed very much plot-wise, as I was trying to introduce a few of the more important characters first, but I guess the action will truly begin in the next chapter.**

**I would be extremely happy if you would be willing to leave a review and tell me what you think, 'cause I'm usually very unsure of how the fics are going to end when I start up with a new fic, so feel free to come with suggestions. **

**Also, if anyone is interested in being my beta-reader for this story, feel free to send me a private message or just leave a comment about it or whatever! 3**


	3. Chapter 2

**Finally you get to meet Sasuke! Yay!**

-x-

"The bell is going to ring!" said Kiba and Naruto at the same time, and then they looked surprised at the other before-

*RIIIINNNNGGG!*

-they both burst out laughing as the entire class stared in shock at them, this, however, did not help them regain their senses.

When the entire class had been sitting still for several minutes, staring at the laughing duo, the two of them finally managed to calm themselves enough to choke out:

"Instincts..." before they once again began laughing. The entire class' sweat dropped at their words.

After several additional minutes both Kiba and Naruto finally managed to stop laughing all together so that they could pack their books and head for the cafeteria.

"Sooo, is there some sort of order as to how people sit in here?" Naruto asked casually after the two boys had gotten their food, wary of making any mistakes on his first day.

"Hm… I guess some of the "cool" people prefer to stay at the east side of the cafeteria, that is mainly the cheerleaders, Sasuke, Neji and Hinata… oh, and then there is Sakura and Ino, who are the leaders of some fan-club. Then we have "geeks" on the north side at the back there, and then we have the "out-casts" on the west side, they consists of a band or two, rebels, gothics, scene-kids, emo-kids, yeah, you can imagine the rest. And then those who haven't really found their place yet, stay in the middle, so I would really recommend sitting by one of the tables on the middle for now." Kiba explained before he drew a deep breath; he had obviously not been taking any breaks to breathe in his eagerness to tell his new friend about the system in the cafeteria.

Naruto, not wanting to take any chances or draw any unnecessary attention to himself, sat down by one of the empty tables in the middle. Kiba sitting down next to him.

"Thanks Kiba, I'm super-lucky to have found a fried so fast, I would risk doing something terribly stupid and draw unnecessary attention to myself if I hadn't had you to guide me." Naruto said honestly, he rarely thanked people for such trivial matters normally, but the circumstances weren't really normal either, as he had to pretend to be… _normal._

Naruto strongly dislike the idea of being normal, and he really wanted attention, but with attention he risked becoming "popular", and if he became popular he risked jealous "enemies", and with enemies he risked having people attempt to sabotage him, and by having people sabotage him he risked getting seriously pissed off, and a pissed off Naruto meant… well one could only hope the victim would have their sanity intact when he finished his job with them.

So the conclusion; Naruto would have to keep a low profile.

"Kiba, you probably noticed that I smell different, however when I am at this school I am completely normal, if you get my point, which means, do not try to dig up the reason behind my smell. And I, I smelled that you smell different, and judging by the marks on your cheeks, your smell and the name _Inuzuka_ you are from a dog-breeding clan, right?" Naruto said suddenly, he had decided that his best bet would be to keep no secrets about his intentions. To the extent he was able to, taking his restrictions into considering.

Kiba looked a little taken aback at first, and then he grinned and nodded.

"Mhm, my family mostly consists of women though, I really don't know why… but yeah, we breed fighter-dogs, I even got my own pup recently, his name is Akamaru, and I am going to train him on my own." Kiba told Naruto, obviously wanting to ask how Naruto had such a good nose, but not wanting to pry further in matters he seemed to have nothing to do with.

"_Sigh,_ I promise I will tell you everything, but I have this deal, I can't tell anyone anything about myself until I finish high school at least. Though no-one is stopping you, so tell me about yourself and your family, you said your family mainly consists of women you said, do you have lots of sisters then?" Naruto asked, studying his food critically, this did not go unnoticed by Kiba.

"The food isn't poisonous… I think… nobody's died yet at least... Either way, my family… well if you think about my family as me my parents and siblings, then there is only me, my mother Tsume and sister Hana… my mother scared away my dad when I was still a pup, but its ok. But we see the entire Inuzuka-clan as our family, because, well we are all very close I guess." Kiba said, eating his food in a very… _unappetizing _manner, though Naruto paid it no mind; he was more interested in what Kiba had to tell him about his clan.

"Just like the dogs, their breeders live in packs…" Naruto said thoughtfully, not really noticing that he said it out loud.

"Yeah, when you mention it, we are quite similar to our dogs in behaviour, but that is because we have lived so closely with them for several generations and stuff. But we do not inbreed, and we don't allow related dogs to have whelps either, because inbreeding causes a greater risk for handicaps and such." Kiba said, seeming quite eager to tell about his clan.

"Hm… makes sense, but Kiba-kun, I really think it's cool to hear about your family, but I would also advise you to be careful with sharing "business-secrets" with others, breeder-clans are very rare after all, and you already know that I am different, so for all you know I could have been an unsuccessful breeder looking for the secret behind other breeder's success" Naruto said. Kiba seemed thoughtful at this, then he sniffed the air a few times, then he beamed.

"But I know that Naruto-kun is not a breeder, you don't smell dog, you smell like foxes do, but not enough to actually have been around foxes like a breeder would have to, it's more like the smell is in your blood. You are probably related to some fox-breeders or one of the clans related to one of the fox-demons, though I haven't heard of that many clans who are related to any fox-demons… I haven't heard of that many fox-demons either… actually I can't think of anyone right now… Hm… ah, but I won't try to remember any, because that would be like prying, and you told me it's a secret, so just relax." Kiba said, grinning very dog-like at Naruto.

Naruto was stunned. Maybe Kiba was more like him that he would like to admit; seemingly dense, but a lot sharper on the underside… and then there was the dog-boys nose, he was actually able to smell if the fox-smell was from Naruto's blood or from hanging around foxes…

Even Naruto's nose was unable to pick up that vague difference.

_Well even if he is a little sharper than I thought at first I'm lucky he can't remember that the current queen of the Fire country is from the famous Uzumaki-clan, who descends directly from the ancient Kyuubi no kitsune… that's where I got my nickname from as well…_

"Oy, Naruto-kun?" Kiba waved a hand in front of Naruto's face as Naruto stared with an empty gaze at the wall opposite him. This snapped Naruto out of his daze and he directed his gaze towards Kiba.

"hm?" He said lazily.

"well, "Kiba-kun" sounds so wrong, so I wondered if you could simply call me "Kiba" from now on." Kiba said.

"on one condition." Naruto said smirking at Kiba, this made Kiba look anxious.

"um… what?" he said nervously.

"call me "Naruto"!" Naruto said grinning broadly. This made Kiba relax and he grinned back at Naruto. Most people would dislike it if others constantly tricked them in such ways, but Kiba only found it funny.

"Naruto you got your schedule today right? Let me see it so can I tell you what classes we have together." Kiba said.

"Sure thing, here you go." Naruto said as he pulled his schedule up from his backpack, he had kept it with him since he didn't know where his locker was. Kiba looked at it and smiled happily at Naruto.

"We seriously have the exact same schedule! This is sooo awesome! I mean what are the odds?"

"Seriously? Great! Do you know where locker number-" Naruto glanced down at his papers "-109 is?"

"hm… it should be somewhere on the first floor, I think It is pretty close to the science-classroom, or somewhere around there at least, so we can try to find it before our next lesson begins." Kiba said and picked up his empty plate and cup, heading for the place the students were supposed to leave what they had used when they ate, though there was always _someone _who _forgot._

Naruto followed Kiba's example and soon they were headed towards the lockers next to the science-classroom.

"99…100…101…102…103…104…105…106…107…108…109, yep here it is Naruto." Kiba said, and pointed at one of the lockers.

All of the lockers had a small number in the corner, and sure enough, as Naruto looked at it, it definitely read "109"

"Great, thanks Kiba." Naruto said, grateful to be able to leave his backpack there, instead of dragging it all around the school.

"Now then, let's enter the classroom." Kiba said randomly, and then-

*RIIIINNNGG!*

They boys grinned at each other, oh how much fun the school year was going to be!

As they entered the classroom none of the boys asked the other where the other one wanted to sit, they both simply headed to the back of the classroom and sat down by two empty desks close to the windows.

Science class passed very fast, not because the lesson in itself was particularly interesting, but because Naruto and Kiba made it so. The two of them kept asking funny questions and came with hilarious comments to what the teacher said, and soon the entire class laughed with them every time they said or did something funny.

Naruto knew that he was gaining a little more attention than strictly necessary, but as long as it only applied to his science class it would be ok… _right?_

At the end of science class many of the students gathered casually around Naruto and Kiba's desk and began chatting cheerfully with the two.

Naruto didn't really mind, but after a while people began asking questions about where he had lived before, and about his family, _this _made Naruto uncomfortable, because he had no idea what to answer.

Kiba noticed Naruto's unfortunate position, so he grabbed the fox-boys arm and dragged him out of the classroom, telling the others that Naruto hadn't been shown around the school yet, and that Kiba had promised to show him as much as he could before the next class.

The rest of the students seemed a little disappointed at this, but they seemed to believe the lie at least.

"Sorry mate, I really didn't think it would cause you any trouble if we showed off a little in class." Kiba said as soon as the two were out of earshot from any curious students.

"Are you kidding me? I had so much fun! Listen, it's ok, they would have to dig deep to find out anything crucial, and I doubt anyone would bother." Naruto said.

"Yeah I guess… so, next up is P.E., but we have 30 minutes free time before that and I promised I would go home and feed the dogs today, since my mom is busy and my sister is at school, so I guess I'll see ya I P.E.?" Kiba said.

"Yeah, of course, I'll just take a look around the school are and stuff." Naruto said and waved to him as Kiba dashed down the streets.

Naruto strolled peacefully around the school, and found a quiet spot under a large tree, where he sat down and studied all the students hurrying to their classes, and some just hanging around. As he sat there he found himself dozing off in the summer heat until-

"Oy, brat, this is our place, piss of." Said a very angry voice.

Naruto opened his eyes slowly and saw two people standing over him. The one who had talked seemed to be the leader; he was standing right in front of Naruto, and had raven-black hair and fair cream-white skin.

The other boy seemed to be a little taller than the one Naruto had just identified as the leader, he had long dark brown hair reaching his hips, and lavender-coloured eyes, which almost made him look blind, though he was staring straight at Naruto, so Naruto knew he wasn't.

"c-c-can't he j-j-just sit w-w-with u-us, S-s-sasu-ke-san a-and Neji-niisan?" Said a small voice, belonging to neither of the two standing before Naruto, and not after she had spoken did Naruto notice a third person standing hidden behind the taller of the boys; it was a girl with the same lavender-eyes as the one she hid behind, and Naruto assumed they were related to each other. The girl's hair was a shiny black with blue highlights, she looked _extremely_ nervous.

"Hinata… I really wanna tell you to shut up right now, but that would be extremely rude so… just… shut up." Sid the "leader" and Naruto couldn't help but snigger at that, though he regretted it soon after as he felt himself being lifted by the collar of his shirt and slammed into the tree behind him.

"Is there something that you find funny?" said the leader, his nose an inch from Naruto's as Naruto stared directly into a pair of onyx-black eyes.

"yes-" if Naruto had stopped there, he probably would have been able to keep the situation in check, though it really didn't suit Naruto to come with such a mainstream reply, so he added: "-you."

All three of the newly arrived people stared stunned at him, then the leader let slowly go of him before he turned around.

"Let's go Neji, Hinata, I really don't wanna be outside anymore." Said the leader, something unidentifiable in his voice.

"Fine, let's head for our next class, Sasuke." Said the one who had to be Neji, and then the three of them walked away.

_Sasuke, ka? Don't do anything stupid now, you might regret it… brat. _Naruto thought, staring at Sasuke, Neji and Hinata as they disappeared around a corner.

As Naruto thought about their names he felt a weird feeling of recognition, but he couldn't remember if he had ever heard their names before.

At last Naruto decided that he simply remembered their names from when Kiba had explained how people sat in the cafeteria. And he knew that even if the three of them were anyone important, it wouldn't matter, because _no-one _messed with the royal family, no matter how much he intended to restrict himself, and if any of them tried _anything, _they would regret it soon.

Narutos lips curled into a smirk, he had a feeling he was going to have much more fun in his new school than he had expected.

-x-

**Sasuke was first mentioned briefly in like the 8****th**** paragraph or something, and you probably expected something like;**

"**Who is that black-haired guy sitting over there?" Naruto asked as he stared at an extremely good-looking boy with raven-black hair.**

"**hm? Oh, that is Sasuke" Said Kiba, following Naruto's eyes to the teen in question.**

**Blah, blah, blah, and then they fall in love… **

**Nope… Cliché denied. X3**

**Did you like it? If you really liked it you know what to do!**

**And your opinions in form of review's or private messages are always appreciated. Oh, and I'm still looking for a beta!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Pulling an all-nighter to attempt to get my sleeping schedule more "normal", as I have ended up with some annoying thing where I go to sleep at 6 am and wake up at 6 pm… ridiculous…**

**But yeah… you had to wait like 24 hours before you got another chapter… I'm really on a roll lately! X3**

-x-

"NARUTOOOO!" yelled Kiba as he sprinted to catch up with Naruto, who was already halfway around the school (their P.E. teacher had told them to run one round around their school as warm-up).

"Hm?" Naruto said, sounding bored.

"Y-y-you… you said you wanted to keep a low profile! You freakin' _laughed_ at _SASUKE!_ Are you _crazy_ man?" Kiba practically yelled into Naruto's ear.

"Save your breath, the P.E. teacher seemed like an annoying guy, I have a feeling this is gonna be a harsh P.E. lesson…" Naruto simply said.

"Naruto… have you no idea who Sasuke is?" Kiba said exasperated by his friend's ignorance.

"Kiba… listen, I'm really am sorry that I can't tell you much about myself, and what I'm gonna say is something I would prefer if you kept a secret; … I. DON'T. CARE! No matter who he is he can't do anything to me, and if it comes down to it, then it will mean that I have failed to stay low, and you'll get to see for yourself." Naruto said, making Kiba's jaw drop.

Kiba studied Naruto's face, but couldn't see any trace of a joke on Naruto's face.

"You know I'm not joking, Kiba." Naruto said seriously, and Kiba sweatdropped, who on earth could Naruto be if not even Sasuke scared him...?

-x-

At the same time in the science-classroom.

"Sasuke, are you feeling all right?" Neji Asked; looking at his friend.

"Why shouldn't I be feeling all right?" Sasuke asked in return, looking curiously at his friend. Although he really knew why Neji was asking he had no intention of acknowledging the reason.

"Normally any kid who has gone against you would be long gone from this school, yet you just walked away from the blond boy after he _laughed _at _you_." Sasuke looked at Neji for a long while, thinking. After a few minutes he finally answered.

"I wasn't in the mood."

"Ehem, Sasuke-san, you aren't supposed to be in this class, it's only for second-years…" The teacher said, but his voice faced away as Sasuke glared at him… if looks could kill…

"Sasuke, I don't particularly care about what you do, I only care about your and Hinata-sama's safety, but there were lots of other students who saw your little show, and rumours spread fast in this school-"

"What is your point, Neji?" Sasuke interfered, wanting Neji to get to the point in his little speech.

"_Sigh, _some students might become more… _daring,_ now that they have seen your little act of what seemed like mercy to them." Neji explained, this made Sasuke look straight at the other boy, he hadn't thought of _that._

"Actually, that _is _a problem… then I'll begin planning my revenge at once, see you after school." Sasuke smirked to himself as he walked away; oh that brat had it coming.

Neji looked at his friend and shook his head; Sasuke could be so hot-headed sometimes it was ridiculous, yet he also smirked to himself, he always enjoyed a little entertainment.

-x-

"Ok class, it's all about expressing the power of your youth!" The hot-headed P.E. teacher, Gai, exclaimed energetically. The entire class was sweating, barely able to stand after an hour with constantly running around, except one student-

"Yes! Gai-sensei! What should we do next?" A boy named Lee said, equally energetically.

The entire class groaned, they didn't think they would be able to stand more running.

"That's the spirit! But I'm sorry to disappoint you all; the class is over, and you have to get in the showers now if you want to be in time for your next lesson! But fear not-" The rest of Gai's words was drowned in the students' cheers, as everyone began moving towards the changing-rooms.

"Kiba?" Naruto said, looking curiously at the dog-boy as they undressed, preparing themselves for the shower.

"Yes?" Kiba answered, his voice wounding tired, fitting perfectly to the rest of the boy's body, which looked as if he had been running for days.

"Everyone seemed so surprised every time Gai suggested another game or contest, wouldn't people be used to it by now?" Naruto asked.

"Huh? Oh, no, he's new and stuff, our last P.E. teacher was called Asuma, but he retired to teaching kids how to read or something, I think it's because he's a chain-smoker, and got to easily tired or something. Oh yeah, he married some chick called Kuranai, apparently she is pregnant." Kiba said, looking as if he was going to collapse where he was standing, and he wasn't the only one; nearly all of the other boys looked as if they were sleepwalking, except one; Lee...

"Come on! Show the spirit of your youth!" He said cheerfully as he dressed in his normal clothes, apparently he was finished showering already, whereas very few of the other boys had even gotten off all of their sweaty clothes.

Everybody ignored him; they were too tired to even care about the obnoxious speeches from the preppy boy.

Kiba and Naruto used a long time in the shower, and when they finally decided to finish almost all of the other students had left.

When they walked out if the shower, each with a towel wrapped around their waists, laughing at some joke Kiba had told, there were only two other boys left.

They walked over to where they had left their clothes. Naruto looked into his locker and his jaw dropped; all of his clothes were gone. Then, after he had thought about who could have taken them, he smirked to himself as he began walking towards the toilet.

"Where are you going Naruto?" Kiba asked, looking at his friend.

"I'm going to the toilet, just leave before me; I'll catch up to you later." Naruto said, waving his hand dismissively.

"Oh, ok, sure thing." Kiba said, absentmindedly as he began pulling on his clothes.

Naruto walked into the toilet, though he didn't really need to use the toilet, so he decided to dry his hair with his towel while he waited for Kiba and the rest of the boys to leave.

When Naruto no longer could hear chatting or movements from the changing-room he tied the towel around his waist again before he walked back to the empty locker.

"_How very wise of you to wait until all the others left, we don't want to make a scene now do we?" _A voice whispered into Naruto's ear, and Naruto turned around, looking straight into a pair of onyx-eyes.

"So you changed your mind about "paying me back" then?" Naruto asked, smirking at Sasuke.

"Something along those lines. I considered making you break down and leave this school, but I'm tired of those games, it's getting old, so I considered something else." Sasuke said, smirking at the blond boy before him.

"Oh?" Naruto said, lifting an eyebrow.

"Within the next few days I _will _make you submit to me, _Naruto, _you will be completely mine._" _Sasuke said, turning around to leave, but then he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around looking at the other boy, noticing that they were about the same height.

"Is taking my clothes part of it? Because I would really prefer to have my clothes back, you see the thing is I had decided to not attract too much attention on my first day, and I don't think walking around naked will be in my favour." Naruto said innocently.

"Oh, that was just to make you stay and stuff, that or making a scene, I wasn't too sure about which one you would chose, either way you can have them-"

"Thanks, where are they?" Naruto interrupted Sasuke.

"-_if, _you kiss me." Sasuke said, smirking at Naruto, though it didn't last long as he suddenly felt a pair of soft lips upon his own. Sasuke frowned; he hadn't expected the other boy to actually do it…

Naruto pulled back an inch, and whispered:

"_Is that good enough or do you want me to use my tongue as well?"_

Sasuke stepped back, slightly irritated, though he wasn't going to go back on his word, so he simply pointed at one of the other lockers before he left.

_Now you really have done it, Naruto! _Sasuke thought furiously as he walked down the corridors; Naruto was obviously not as easy to break as he had predicted, he would need to do something more drastic next time.

Naruto walked over to the locker Sasuke has pointed at and opened it; and sure enough, all of his clothes, both the clean ones and the ones he had used in P.E. lay neatly folded on top of each other. He frowned slightly as he pulled on his clothes; he had noticed the irritated look on Sasuke when Sasuke had left, that was not a good sign.

Naruto knew he had won this time, but he was worried that the next stunt Sasuke pulled would force him to do things the goofy, stupid boy he was pretending to be, never even would have considered… That would undoubtedly blow his cover.

-x-

"What took you so long?" Kiba asked Naruto, when Naruto finally caught up with him in the literature-classroom.

"whaa? Oh, nothing" Naruto said absentmindedly, he was busy thinking about what precautionary measures he could do to; if not avoid, then at least delay Sasuke's incoming attack… he came up with nothing.

"Whatever… do you get this stuff? Literature I mean? I don't get this at all…" Kiba complained loudly.

"Yeah I get it, but I don't particularly like it, so it makes no difference, most of the stuff within this subject is about pouring your feelings into what you do and stuff…" Naruto explained, trying to distract himself from the threatening presence he felt from the opposite side of the classroom; Sasuke had just entered.

Sasuke glanced around the classroom, and caught sight of Naruto, sitting at the back of the room talking to a friend it seemed.

Sasuke walked casually over to where the duo talked to each other, and sat down on Naruto's desk.

Kiba and Naruto stopped talking and looked at the new arrival.

"Hi Sasuke, is there something you want?" Naruto asked casually.

"No, I just thought you were an interesting guy, so I wanted to get to know you better." Sasuke said, though Naruto found it very hard to believe.

"Ok…" Naruto simply said, not wanting to take the initiative in the conversation with his potential enemy.

"Well, let's start with introducing us properly; my name is Sasuke Uchiha, I know that your first name is Naruto, since one of the first-years were kind enough to tell me, but what is your last name?" Sasuke said.

Naruto stared dumbstruck at the other boy who just had introduced himself as an _Uchiha. _Naruto felt like slapping himself in the forehead at his own stupidity.

_So _that's _where I've heard his name before… What is he doing in this low-class school anyway? The Uchiha-clan is supposed to be the first clan that swore allegiance to the king and queen of the Fire country. They are known for being exceptional fighters with excellent eyesight, even in the dark, how the hell could I not notice? They and the Hyuuga-clan are the two richest clans, not counting the Uzumaki-clan… wait…? Hyuuga? Is it possible that Neji and Hinata are… _the _prodigy Neji Hyuuga and the Hyuuga-clans only heir Hinata Hyuuga? How the fuck did I not recognize their eyes and names I'm such a moron!_

"My name is Naruto Karafuru, um, I'm from the Wind country." Naruto lied, he and principal Tsunade had agreed that since he had a summerhouse and some friends in the Wind country it would be harder to trace his real family if anyone ever decided to attempt it.

"Karafuru, how… _colourful" _Sasuke said, and smirked.

"Ha-fucking-ha, _hilarious_." Naruto said dryly.

"Do you have any hobbies then?" Sasuke asked, making Naruto narrow his eyes. What was Sasuke trying to achieve by asking such un-important questions?

"I like material arts and about anything as long as I don't have to sit still for an extended period of time." Naruto said simply, not wanting to give anything crucial away, though he wasn't even sure what Sasuke was after, so he couldn't tell what would be counted as crucial, and what wouldn't. This annoyed Naruto greatly.

"Hn, impatient are we? I wouldn't really expect a hot-headed person like you to be able to sit still for very long; I'm surprised your first day at school have been so… _calm, _I wonder how long it'll last?" Sasuke said, before turning around and sitting down by the desk in front of Naruto's.

Naruto gritted his teeth; the Uchiha-brat had been playing with him all along…

_Stay calm, stay calm, you are in a nice place, stay calm; there are pretty flowers and butterflies here, stay calm; there is a large beach and coconut-trees, stay calm; there is a brat with you, stay calm, you are ripping off Sasuke Uchiha's head, stay calm; he is at your feet begging you to forgive him, stay calm; he hasn't done anything wrong… yet._

Naruto tried to think about nice and calming things, though somewhere along the thought-process his thoughts turned rather negative and… _sadistic._

Throughout the entire exchange between the fox ant the raven Kiba had simply been staring at the two, afraid that if he drew their attention to himself they would both turn on him.

Kiba didn't really know why, but when Naruto and Sasuke had been speaking together, it had seemed as if there was a bubble around them, making it nearly impossible to interfere, as both had their attention solely directed on the other.

Kiba thought about why that was, but after a little while he decided that it would be safes for him if he simply kept his nose out of their business, as there definitely was worse things to expect from the two of them, that would turn their lives upside-down.

"ok class, find a seat and calm down." Said a grey-haired man who had just walked into the classroom.

Naruto assumed he was the teacher, though he was 15 minutes late, and didn't really seem to care much about the class as he was holding a book with one hand, reading from it, rather than focusing on the class.

"_who is that?" _Naruto whispered to Kiba.

"oh, that's Kakashi-sensei, the only thing he ever do is read from that book, though nobody knows what it's about…" Kiba answered, and Naruto noticed that he didn't even bother lowering his voice.

_This teacher seems like a fun one to pull pranks on… NO! Devilish thoughts denied! I must not succumb to temptation! _Naruto thought, as he studied Kakashi. _Though Sasuke is probably gonna find out the meaning behind my nickname soon, whether through first-hand experience or research on my background I don't know, but when he do… maybe a small prank would be ok?_

-x-

**Yay, their first intimate encounter… yeeeaaaahhh… you can probably see where this is heading… or not? Idk, I'll try to make this fic surprising and stuff, though I have a feeling it is clear how it will end… well either way, I hope you liked it, If you wanna do me a favour; review/comment and tell me what you thought, also feel free to come with suggestions about other pairings and if you want any of the characters I haven't introduced yet to appear and so on.**

**So… thanks for reading! 3**


	5. Chapter 4

**Ok, finally we get to meet Sakura and stuff, though a very brief meeting… :3**

**Idk what else to say; so enjoy!**

-x-

"If all he ever does is read, how can he teach us anything?" Naruto asked, looking curiously at Kiba.

"Well, he tends to give us homework… lots of it…" Kiba said darkly.

"I see…" Naruto said, slightly annoyed by the idea of wasting his entire class on nothing while he would be forced to work with his literature homework for hours when he got home.

Naruto and Kiba began talking to each other about everything that interested them; in other words everything from animals (particularly dogs and foxes), to material arts (which both apparently were very good at), to a certain bastard named Sasuke Uchiha and his little "gang".

"So what do you plan on doing when Sasuke decides to begin his little game?" Kiba asked.

"Pay him back with nine times the force he used." Naruto answered simply.

"Huh?" Kiba didn't understand what Naruto meant. "What do you mean?"

"Don't be impatient, you will see for yourself when it comes down to it, remember? And if I have understood your personality correctly you will definitely enjoy it." Naruto said, smirking at Kiba, who smirked back; oh yes, they were both cut from the same cloth.

"So Sasuke Uchiha will end up submitting to the newbie Naruto Karafuru… I guess it will be interesting to watch. But what if the Hyuugas decide to interfere?" Kiba asked.

"So Hinata and Neji really are Hyuugas… I knew it… either way I strongly doubt Hinata will interfere, and Neji seems like the type to stay at the side-line and enjoy the show, but if he decides to interfere then you can take care of him, I'm sure you won't have any problems."

"Of course not, I could take on anyone, anytime!" Kiba said enthusiastically.

"Ehem" A soft voice said above them and both of the boys looked up. There stood a girl with Pink hair and clear green eyes, looking down at them.

"What can I do for you my lady?" Naruto asked mock-gentlemanly.

"I heard you disrespected Sasuke-kun by _laughing _at him earlier today, and as the leader of the Sasuke-fan-club I feel that it is my duty to inform you that further disrespectful behaviour towards him will cause you great trouble." She said before turning on her heals and walking away.

"She annoys me." Naruto said irritated, feeling his eye twitch.

"Her name is Sakura Haruno. She is the school's beauty… it's a pity that she is completely infatuated with Sasuke though…" Kiba said, his eyes lingering at Sakura's back as she left the classroom. Kakashi didn't seem to have noticed her entering the classroom, threatening one of his students and then leave.

"It's too bad one rarely find boys with such great looks, and once you do they are complete assholes…" Naruto said absentmindedly.

"haaaahhh?" Kiba said looking shocked at his friend, not sure if he wanted to know exactly what Naruto had meant.

"Oh, nothing special, just pointing out the obvious." Naruto said, brushing the subject away.

Kiba shrugged, deciding he didn't want to know about any hidden meanings, assuming there actually were any.

"Sooo… now you have one considerably dangerous male after your sane mind, and a gang of even more dangerous fan-girls after your life… you know I think you failed at the keep a low profile project…" Kiba said blankly.

"You don't say? I don't really care though, if anything I look forward to it..." Naruto said, tilting his head down; staring at his desk.

Kiba looked over at Naruto, and saw to his great surprise that Naruto's shoulders were shaking slightly; was he crying?

Then he heard it; it was a very low sound, but his ears were barely able to pick it up; Naruto was laughing. Naruto turned his attention away from his desk, and stared straight forward, a devious smile on his mouth. It was nothing like his smirk or grin, the best description for the expression he was showing was pure… _evil._

Kiba noticed how sharp Narutos canines actually were, something he hadn't noticed before, and he wondered briefly if they had looked like that the entire day. The whisker-like marks on Narutos cheeks were even more visible than before, and his eyes practically glowed red.

Kiba shivered; the Naruto sitting next to him was not the one he had been hanging with four hours, this was a completely different person.

As soon as Narutos new side had appeared it disappeared; Kiba could practically see Narutos canines shrink to a more normal length, his whisker-marks fade to the thin lines they usually were, and his eyes turn back into the bright ocean-blue they had been before.

Kiba let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding, _what was it I just saw? Who is Naruto really? … Is it really Naruto I should feel sorry for, or…?_

Naruto looked at his hands, his palms sweaty with few droplets of blood in the middle. He had been clenching his fists hard enough to draw blood, trying to control himself.

_That was close, too close! _Naruto thought worriedly, he definitely had to pull himself together unless he wanted to be expelled again.

"Let's go Kiba." Naruto said, and the two of them began gathering their books, after writing down the homework that Kakashi had somehow written on the blackboard without anyone noticing.

"Yeah, finally we can go home and relax! Man I hate Mondays!" Kiba complained.

_*RRRIIIIIIINNNNGGGG!*_

The duo glanced knowingly at each other before walking out of the classroom before the rest of the class.

"I guess I'll see ya tomorrow Kiba" Naruto said, waving to his friend as he walked off.

"yeah, see ya!" Kiba yelled after him.

_I guess my first day didn't go too bad… I mean I found a member of a dog-breeder-clan, I found an interesting toy, and as far as I know everyone in the school has intact mental health, and even if some of them don't it I'm not to blame! I guess my main objective was fulfilled… somehow._

Naruto thought distantly to himself as he walked over to his car, which one of his chauffeurs had driven to school and parked in the parking lot reserved for students while he had been at school.

Naruto admired the beauty in front of him; he had gotten the car for the sole purpose of driving around on his own while he was going to school, since he no longer could be transported by the limousines. Though he didn't really mind; he had been looking for an excuse to get his own car for a while already.

He unlocked the door on the black mustang and sat into the driver seat, enjoying the drive home.

When Naruto reached his apartment he silently locked his car, unlocked the apartment and went in. He looked around with distaste; he didn't like how… _normal_ it looked.

It also looked so empty without any personal belongings lying around in an organized mess, like it used to be at the palace, at least the part they lived in, they kept the throne-room and court-room clean, as well as the corridors, in case they had to use them.

Naruto felt his stomach growl, and walked into the kitchen, where he looked around. He didn't feel like going out of his way to make a big meal just for himself, so he decided on making some instant ramen.

When Naruto was done eating he slumped down on his sofa, turning on the TV, just to feel less alone in the empty apartment.

Naruto stared at the roof, he knew he couldn't do anything to stop the incoming attack from a certain Sasuke Uchiha; all he could do was prepare for the impact, and hope that he would be able to keep from putting the annoying "spell" on the bastard; that would certainly not help him solve matters…

-x-

"You look like crap." Was the first Naruto said next morning at school, when he met Kiba in the math-classroom.

"Thanks, it really warms my heart… You on the other hand look like you've been smoking some shit, you and your calm composure could almost rival a rock's." Kiba said.

"Yeah I've been meditating some last night before I went to bed and this morning after I woke up, I need to be calm when Uchiha decides to make his move, if not I might do… rash things that I'll regret later… either way, what happened to you? Had a tea-party with Dracula?" Naruto said, laughing at Kiba's annoyed expression.

"Akamaru managed to accidently eat about 6 soldier pills, you know those that makes you able to fight without being exhausted for a long while… well, I had to walk him around the forest until he calmed down, do you have _any _idea what it is like to walk a hyper fighting-dog for 13 hours?" Kiba said, waving his arms exasperatedly.

"Wow, life is rough…" was all that Naruto had time to say before the math-teacher entered and began his lesson with… a surprise test.

Kiba groaned, and Naruto felt a slight twitch of annoyance in his eye, but he sucked it up and did his test like a nice little boy, smirking at himself when he delivered his test before anyone else, confident that he had answered all the questions correctly.

Kiba wasn't as fast with delivering his test, but he didn't seem as depressed as he had done earlier, and confirmed Naruto's guesses when he whispered a small thanks as he sat down by his seat again.

Naruto knew what he was thanking him for; Naruto had helped him understand a lot in the little time they had worked together the day before.

By the time the last student had delivered his test the class was as good as over, and everyone was already ready to leave, so the teacher let the students chat freely, while he began correcting the tests.

"What happened to our math-teachers nose? I mean, that isn't exactly a pretty scar he's got there." Naruto asked Kiba, trying to not be overheard by the man in question, in case it was some sort of taboo subject.

"Oh, that is Iruka-sensei, he is usually nagging about the class not working well enough, but on tests like these he lets us chat until the bell rings. Nobody really knows what happened to his nose, some rumours say that he and Kakashi-sensei got into a fight after Kakashi-sensei had tried to molest him Kiba said, sniggering at the end of his short story.

"What? You've got to be kidding right? I didn't get to see Kakashi-sensei's face properly since he was constantly reading that book of his, but I thought I caught sight of a weird scar across one of his eyes, could that have been caused then?" Naruto asked.

"Nobody knows, but it's obvious that Kakashi-sensei wants Iruka, and it's equally obvious that Iruka-sensei is scared at him in return." Kiba said.

"Oh please, it's like they are asking for someone to play match-maker for them, though that's not really my type of thing… maybe we can make Sakura do it?" Naruto suggested, not genuinely caring for what happened between the two teachers as long as he didn't end up being blamed when one killed the other.

"I think you will be better off if you are a little careful around the leader of the gang that wants your life as soon as you begin your counter attack on Sasuke…" Kiba said jokingly, and Naruto laughed.

He had always found girls interesting, mainly because they were so simple to figure out; they had such clear body language that it was ridiculous, and Naruto couldn't help but wonder how almost every guy he knew always complained about how complicated girls were.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, whatever, now let's get our asses moving so we're not late for science, even I can tell that Anko-sensei is crazy, we really shouldn't be late." Naruto said, and he and Kiba picked up the pace, hurrying towards their science-classroom.

"Yeah, I once got detention from her… I had to pin frogs to small tree-plates, preparing them to be dissected the next day, it was terrible…" Kiba said, shuddering at the thought.

"Poor frogs…" Naruto said.

"NARUTO! KIBA! YOU ARE LATE!" Anko screamed as soon as the du entered the classroom, and they looked puzzled at each other; they knew that there were still five minutes left until class began.

"We aren't-" Naruto began protesting, but Kiba slapped his hand over Naruto's mouth, easily shutting him up.

"We are sorry Anko-sensei, it won't happen again" Kiba said, and dragged Naruto to a two desks at the back of the classroom where they both sat down.

"I'll let you go with a warning this time, but don't believe for a second that I will take so kindly to a repeat of this incident again." Anko said, sending them a stern look.

Naruto looked puzzled over at Kiba.

"She really likes girls better than boys, girls could probably kill another person in her class, and Anko wouldn't care, boys however…" Kiba shrugged, not knowing what else to say.

"_Well fuck her…"_ Naruto muttered under his breath.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Anko screamed at Naruto.

"Whaaa? Nothing, nothing" Naruto said, waving his hands defensively in front of himself.

"I'm keeping an eye on you Karafuru." She said warningly.

_Damn those fucking demon ears from hell… _Naruto thought for himself.

"NARUTO, YOU BETTER RESPECT YOUR TEACHERS! THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING!" Anko screamed, tossing the blackboard easer towards him.

Naruto stared in shock at the Science teacher, could she read minds or something?

The rest of the lesson did not pass by in peace and silence; every other minute Anko screamed at either Naruto or Kiba, and Naruto wondered what had possessed her; she hadn't been that bad the day before.

When Kiba and Naruto finally escaped the crazy teacher they simultaneously let out a grateful breath; they had survived at the very least.

"What's up with her today?" Naruto asked, looking at Kiba who shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe Orochimaru is in town?" Kiba said.

"Orochimaru?" Naruto asked, alerted by the name, he knew that Orochimaru had been trying to steal the throne and fortune from the royal family in the Wind country, was he coming to attempt on the throne and fortune from the Fire country's royal family next?  
"Yeah, she used to be together with him and stuff, but he ran off with a guy named Kabuto, seems the bastard was gay." Kiba explained.

"Sucks for her…" Naruto said, not really caring about Anko, feeling slightly worried about Orochimaru, but he hope there was no problems.

"Yeah… either way I don't wanna waste my time worrying for the crazy bitch, let's head for P.E." Kiba said.

"Wait! Fuck, I forgot I brought clean clothes with me, they're still in my car, I'll go get them, you just go on ahead.

"Ok, hurry, or Gai might end up making you run extra laps; his classes are tough enough to begin with, so it's highly recommended to avoid it." Kiba said, going on ahead, while Naruto turned and ran out of the school towards his car.

Naruto unlocked his car and reached for his clothes. When he turned around Naruto was suddenly surrounded by darkly dressed, very hostile-looking people.

_Well fuck me… _Naruto thought as they all charged at once.

-x-

**Dun, dun, duuuun! A very dramatic ending! Not really… but yeah, idk if that was a mean cliffy and stuff, but I'm very OCD with this sorta shit, and if I had written anymore now this chapter would be way to long compared to the others x3**

**So what do you think?**

**I want to ask my kind readers if you think I'm not explaining stuff that happens in the story well enough… I noticed that I've hardly done any explaining on the surroundings, and not so much on the characters either, though if you have watched the anime you already know what they look like.**

**So please review and tell me what I can do better, and what you like, so that I can improve my writing!**

**Thanks for reading and stuff. **


	6. Chapter 5

**Ok, I thought I'd mention that I'm not really a big Sakura-fan, so she'll probably be quite bitchy and pathetic as long as she is chasing Sasuke, however I do like her when she's just a friend, somehow… so if I decide that she'll fit as a friend to Naruto or Sasuke or both, then she'll definitely become a lot cuter.**

**Yeah… so I thought I'd add a short story here, this is something that happened to me 14****th**** of July, 3:17 am. So the thing is, I'm allergic to wasps, and if I get bitten by them in my face or on my neck or close to those areas I **_**can**_** die. And since it is difficult to avoid my bedroom getting very hot I keep my window open at day-time. I have a can of insect-spray on my nightstand in case the wasps decide to enter through my window, which has happened about 7 times the last three weeks, but it's rarely a problem since I just run away, and wait until they leave. But at night I have to close my window, since I'm not awake and unable to run away or anything.**

**At this time of the year the wasps aren't very aggressive, since they haven't found mates and stuff yet, (I think, correct me if I'm wrong here) but yeah, they still scare me, and before I used to panic and freeze whenever I saw a wasp nearby, but now I'm at least able to run away.**

**I am a very heavy sleeper, and low sounds can't really wake me, I actually have to use my iPod, cell phone and my alarm clock to wake up and get to school in time.**

**However, yesterday I forgot to close my window properly it seems, and tonight I woke up after only sleeping 4 hours, which means I would be very deeply asleep, and more or less dead to the world. I woke up very abruptly without having had any nightmares, and I heard a low buzzing sound, so I carefully look around my bedroom, and there, flying over my desk (which is sort of under/next to my window, and only a meter away from my bed) was a wasp. And I got this insane adrenaline kick, because I knew if it got me there was a certain chance that I could die… so I jumped out of bed, and ran out of my bedroom, practically slamming my door shut behind me.**

**I stood outside my bedroom door for a few seconds, listening, but the wasp wouldn't go away, so I went down and ate something, and felt my body getting seriously sluggish, and since also need a lot of sleep I knew that I would probably pass out soon…**

**So I walked up and listened, and the wasp was still there, so after debating with myself for some time I fell asleep on the couch.**

**So the thing here is, a single wasp entering my bedroom equals my life in danger, while for many others it would equal fear of a little pain.**

**So what I find fascinating here is that my body knows the sound of a wasp so well, it reacted so that I could wake up and get the hell out of there, even if it went against one of my other needs; sleep.**

**Because I have a low blood per cent (idk if that's what it's called in English, but basically less blood in my body than others), it makes me look very pale, and I get easily tired, and if I don't sleep enough one night I can easily faint anytime that day.**

**So even if I was asleep I was able to distinct between what was more urgent; sleep, or getting away from the wasp.**

**Personally I thought this was pretty interesting, and when my parents found me sleeping on the couch and I told them the story, they were more shaken up than me, and then we began discussing it, so that we all could just get accustomed to the thought and stuff.**

**Now I have wasted more than enough space, enjoy the new chapter! 3**

-x-

Naruto counted the men surrounding him in his head.

_Five guys, are they that Orochimaru-bastard's men? He probably know me well enough to send people he is positive I can't handle on my own, this might get problematic… I think I should try to be a little careful…_

Naruto felt himself tense, and change his stance, preparing to defend himself. Naruto felt his blood begin to rush through his body, and suddenly he felt excited; even if it would be a rough fight, it would be a fight, and he hadn't fought for quite some time.

Naruto saw a hand approach his head at high speed, and he was just barely able to duck it, then he jumped as someone tried to kick his feet.

The men kept pushing Naruto around, while Naruto kept up his defence, not daring to attack, in fear of leaving an opening for his opponents.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" He panted, and the people around him looked briefly at each other, momentarily ceasing the attacks, before one of them decided to answer.

"We have been sent by Sasuke-sama to teach you a lesson." He said, and Naruto let out a loud sigh, and relaxed visibly.

"Before we continue, can we at least move away from my car?" Naruto asked, and the men surrounding him looked at the black mustang, all deciding that it would be a waste to ruin such a fine car, so all of them moved out to the middle of the parking lot.

"Now then, let's get this started" Naruto said, cracking his knuckles.

_Sasuke don't know me yet, so he can't have sent too tough men for me to handle, this will be fun. _Naruto thought, before he finally decided to go on the offensive.

-x-

"Why are you so late Naru- is that blood on your face?" Kiba asked as soon as Naruto caught up with him in P.E.

"Huh, What? … Oh! Um, well, let's just say that a certain someone is this-" Naruto held his thumb and index finger up, showing exactly how close the Uchiha was to making his patience snap "-close to get a first-hand view on what my nickname means." Naruto said while rubbing the back of his hand on his cheek.

"… You know I really wanna ask you what your so-called "nickname" is, but I know I won't get an answer anyway…" Kiba said, slightly annoyed by his friends secrecy.

"Kiba, you must show some patience, I don't doubt for a second that Sasuke will try again, though I really feel sorry for the guy… if beating me up is supposed to make me submit to him then his brain is smaller than a peanut… humph, and he is supposed to have the best grades out of all the first years and stuff." Naruto said, muttering darkly at the end of his little speech.

Kiba looked at Naruto, and then he shrugged, deciding that he didn't want to know how the fight Naruto just had hinted at had ended.

_If he has killed someone I don't want anyone to think I was a part of it… _Kiba thought, while he and Naruto ran past a group of tired students.

"Over to more pleasant subjects, I'm going to throw a small party with a few friends, and I wondered if you wanted to join in." Kiba asked instead, and Naruto snapped out of his chanting of curses and looked interested at Kiba.

"When and where?" Naruto asked curiously.

"In three days, Friday in other words and we haven't really found a place yet." Kiba said, grinning.

"Great, we can use my place then, I guess it is kind of a large apartment compared to… never mind, but yeah, my place is free then, my parents are going to Suna to get some stuff, they won't be home before next week or something, and I'm sure they won't mind." Naruto said, hoping he didn't sound too suspicious, well aware of how lame his lie was.

"Really? That would be great! When should we come over and stuff?" Kiba said enthusiastically, and Naruto mentally rolled his eyes, of course Kiba was too thick-headed to sense a lie through his excitement.

"You can come over whenever, but I would prefer it if everyone brought a little food and drinks so that I won't have to buy all the shit." Naruto said, and Kiba nodded.

"Good idea, you'll just have to worry about removing anything breakable… just in case." Kiba said, winking at Naruto, and they grinned at each other.

"Show the power of your youth! Run students! Show what you are made of! The last one to run 100 laps around the school will have to take 500 push-ups and 700 sit-ups!" Gai said, and every student suddenly ran as if they were being chased by ghouls.

At the end of class everyone lay on the ground, almost too tired to breathe, even the way-too-enthusiastic student named Lee seemed to have lost his spark.

"What's possessed Gai-sensei? Is he trying to kill us or something?" Naruto asked Kiba breathlessly, and Kiba shrugged weakly, too tired to form a proper reply.

"What's wrong class, you have to hurry if you want to eat lunch! You should use the spirits of your youth to hurry up!" Gai said cheerfully, and the entire class got up slowly and began moving towards the changing rooms.

-x-

15 minutes later Naruto and Kiba walked into the cafeteria, surprising themselves when they realized they had plenty of time to eat before they had to head for their next class.

They both walked to over to the old lady who served them food, before they found an empty table in the middle of the cafeteria.

"Naruto?" Kiba said, looking nervous.

"Hm?" Naruto answered, through a mouthful of food.

"Why is Sasuke Uchiha heading over here? And why does he look as if he is ready to twist your neck?" Kiba asked, and Naruto tensed, did Sasuke plan to make his next attack in the middle of the cafeteria?

Naruto forced himself to relax, and looked up, acknowledging Sasuke's presence as Sasuke sat down by Naruto and Kiba's table.

"Yo, wazzup?" Naruto said after swallowing his food, noticing the twitch in Sasuke's eye, and couldn't help but smile to himself.

"Nothing in particular, it's just that I had… a_ meeting_ with some friends of me, but the thing is, when I went to meet them, they were all at the hospital, and one of them whispered something about a blonde demon, you wouldn't know anything about it would you?" Sasuke said, and Naruto could see him forcing himself not to snap, and begin yelling at Naruto; this made Naruto's smile widen into a satisfied grin.

"Hm… maybe, you see I went to my car earlier to get some clean clothes so that I had something to change into after P.E., and then there were a total of _five _dark-clothed, scary-looking guys surrounding me! And you won't believe what happened next; they all charged at me, _at the same time! _And at first I thought it were some scary hired assassins, but when I asked they told me something strange, you won't believe what they said; they said that Sasuke-sama had sent them to teach me a lesson! Can you believe it? So I beat them up, I mean, it was merely self-defence, so I can't be blamed for anything." Naruto said, looking Sasuke challengingly in the eyes, and noticed how Sasuke's eyes seemed to turn… _red. _Very much like the way he knew his own eyes turned red when he got excited or angry.

Naruto felt himself get excited, and by the slight flicker of surprise in Sasuke's eyes, he knew that he was changing himself as well.

_So that's what they mean by "good eyesight", when the Uchiha-clans bloodline limit is the subject. There must be more than a mere change in colour in their eyes, they are probably in a way like me; excitement and anger enhances their power… I want him; I want him to become my fighter!_

Naruto bit the inside of his cheek, attempting to calm himself, but he found it harder and harder to sit still, and by the looks of it, Sasuke was pretty restless too…

Naruto felt the salty taste of blood in his mouth, he really wanted to fight Sasuke right then and there; he wanted to see the extent of the Uchiha's power for himself, but he knew that if he began fighting in the middle of the cafeteria _someone _was bound to recognise his animalistic fighting-style, and see the connection to the Uzumaki-clan.

Naruto stood up abruptly, and walked fast out of the cafeteria, feeling the sweat run down his face, with only one thought in mind; _I have to get the fuck out of here!_

When He heard the cafeteria-door shut behind he began running, not seeing where he was headed he simply ran until he finally met a dead end, he looked around, and realized that he had somehow managed to run up to the roof.

Sighing Naruto lay down on the roof, and looked up at the sky. He remembered how Shikamaru had laughed at him when he had told the lazy boy that he would be attending a normal school.

"_Hahaha, you know this is way too funny! Do you seriously expect to be able to last four years in a normal high school?" Shikamaru said, though he stopped laughing soon, but he kept a mocking smile in place._

_Naruto frowned at his friend._

"_You know I can blend in with commoners, but I do agree that four years is going to be though... can't you come with me?" Naruto asked._

"_Too troublesome… what is the school you are going to called?" Shikamaru asked, changing the subject._

"_Konoha high" Naruto answered, slightly annoyed that his lazy friend didn't want to come with him._

"_That's a pretty average high school, but I know of a few people who go there, whom you might find interesting." Shikamaru said, looking up towards the sky._

"_Who?" Naruto asked curiously, looking at his friend._

"_I won't tell you; that would ruin the whole point." Shikamaru said simply._

"_What? You know even if we are friends I'm still the prince, and you my sworn strategist, and if it comes down to it I can tell on you to your mom, she would never leave you in peace if I told her that her son had denied the prince of the Fire country what he wanted!" Naruto said, pissed at how secretive his friend could be sometimes. _

_Shikamaru paled visibly at the mention of his mother, but he knew that his friend would never sell him away to his mother; both of the boys feared her equally._

"_That's too troublesome… listen, if you survive one week without being expelled, I'll talk to your father, and then I'll begin at Konoha high as well, deal?" Shikamaru said, and reached out his hand._

"_Hm… I guess, if you promise to warn me whenever I'm close to "the interesting people"" Naruto said, and shook his friends hand._

Naruto smiled to himself, now he knew what Shikamaru had meant by "interesting people".

Naruto got up from the ground, and began walking towards the door that lead to the staircase, and ultimately back down to the corridors, but stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed another form lying on the ground on the other side of the roof.

Sasuke.

Naruto felt his heartbeat increase again, but he didn't feel as if he was going to lose control, at least not yet, so he walked over to the other boy, and stopped, standing over Sasuke, with one foot on each side of the Uchiha's hips.

"Yo" Naruto said, and smirked down at the boy beneath him. Sasuke had had his eyes closed, but opened them as soon as he heard the familiar voice.

_When did he get here? Why didn't I sense his presence? _Sasuke thought confused when he saw Naruto.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked, glaring at the blonde boy.

"I-" Naruto realized that he had no idea what he wanted at the moment, did he want to fight the Uchiha? Did he want him to demonstrate the Uchiha-clans powers? Did he want to know what he was doing in Konoha high? "-wondered why you haven't tried anything too drastic to make me submit yet." Naruto asked, surprising both himself and the Raven-haired boy beneath him.

"Most people would consider being attacked by five skilled fighters, trained to serve the Uchiha-clan, I don't know, _extremely _drastic." Sasuke said dryly, making the blond boy laugh.

"If that is the standard of the Uchiha-clans fighters, then I seriously thought too highly of them" Naruto said, turning around, planning on walking away, when he suddenly saw something move towards his head through the corner of his eye.

Naruto managed to catch Sasuke's hand with his own, and turned around to face the other, feeling the blood rush through his body, his earlier excitement coming back with full force.

"It is not very nice to attack someone who has turned his back to you." Naruto said, not really meaning anything with his words, his only goal to taunt the other boy into attacking again.

"Don't you _ever _dare mock the Uchiha-clan again!" Sasuke said angrily, and Naruto smiled cruelly; he could practically feel the power radiating from the Uchiha; oh how he wanted to fight him!

"What is this, _Sasuke? _Are you angry because I told you the truth?" At those words Sasuke snapped, and charged at Naruto. Naruto's eyes widened as he was just barely able to dodge.

The two boys kept exchanging blows, Naruto just barely pulling ahead of the Uchiha, while struggling to keep himself under enough control to not aim for any vital spots on Sasuke's body.

When Naruto finally felt as if he couldn't contain himself any longer the fight was interrupted by the bell, signalizing that their next classes had already begun.

Both ceased their attacks, and Naruto walked slowly over to Sasuke, stopping so that their noses where mere inches apart.

"It's my turn to take the offensive, _Sasuke. _Within nine days I will make you _mine_, in every aspect of the word." Naruto said, smirking as he noticed a slight shiver run down the other's spine.

Then Naruto walked away, leaving the Uchiha to stand alone at the roof.

-x-

"Where have you been?" The sociology teacher said as soon as Naruto entered the classroom.

"I'm sorry Sensei; I had problems finding the correct classroom." Naruto said, hoping his teacher would buy it.

"Fine, I'll let you go with a warning this once, since it's only your second day, but don't let this incident repeat itself." The teacher said, and Naruto nodded quietly before he headed for the back of the classroom where Kiba was sitting.

"_Where the fuck did you go? You and Sasuke were staring intensely at each other, I swear I could see sparks between your eyes, and then suddenly the two of you ran off!" _Kiba asked in a hushed voice as soon as Naruto sat down.

"_I swear I'll explain later" _Naruto answered.

The class went by in silence, since Naruto and Kiba both found the Sociology-teacher, Inoichi, too serious to mess with. And as soon as the lesson was over Kiba cornered Naruto in an abandoned corner in the corridor; demanding and explanation.

"Naruto, explain, now" Kiba said, and Naruto sighed, things were progressing too fast, things weren't supposed to be like that.

-x-

**Yeah, so I figured it would be mean to keep Kiba completely in the dark, so he'll get to know at least a little bit, I guess you'll see in the next chapter exactly what Naruto decides to tell our little dog-boy.**

**So, what did you think? Did I totally mess this up or something?**


	7. Chapter 6

**My dad and I have been driving from very far north in Norway (where I live) and into Sweden, and down through Sweden, an back into Norway in the south, and then to our capital Oslo, where we picked up my little sister, little brother and mom, and then we drove to Kristiansand. And now we are in… "Dyreparken I Kristiansand" Have no idea how to write that in English… The Zoo in Kristiansand maybe? Either way it is hilarious and annoying to be woken up at 8 am because of the sound of canons, and then look out the window and see "Kaptein Sabeltanns" Ship outside, where they are singing and dancing and stuff…**

**Search for "Kaptein Sabeltann" If you wanna see my childhood hero, he is like the king of the seven seas, the most feared pirate and stuff x3**

**So, enjoy the new chapter!**

-x-

"Wow…" was all that Kiba said after Naruto had explained him everything about himself.

"yeah…" Naruto said, looking defeated. _I could only last one day without sharing my little secret…_

"So let me get this straight, your real name is Naruto Uzumaki, as in _the _Uzumaki, the only clan descending from a fox demon, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, and some in your clan is lucky or unlucky, all depending on who sees it, enough to receive a higher concentration of the Kyuubi's blood when they are born, so they end up having some sort of berserk-mode, where they become stronger, but unable to distinguish friend and foe, the _can _learn to control it, but that is close to impossible, and you are one of the berserkers and you haven't learned to control your blood very well, at least not yet... When you try to control your blood you often end up having to do something risky and exciting to help yourself, that's why you began pulling pranks on your teachers and private-tutors, to the extent where people began calling you Kyuubi no Kitsune and your father finally decided that you had to go to a "normal" school. Also… your power increases how many times?" Kiba said, tugging at his hair, trying to make sense of everything Naruto had told him.

"Nine." Naruto said simply.

"Your power increases nine times… and Sasuke is from a fighter-clan that serves the king in a way, that much I knew beforehand… and then you put some sort of spell on Sasuke, and the criteria for you to put a spell on another is to say "within nine days is will" and then say what you will do to them." Kiba finished.

"Something like that… Now the important part here is that you keep this secret, because if you don't I'm in big trouble…" Naruto said, looking pleadingly at Kiba.

"Of course mate! Listen, just because you kept some shit secret from me you are still my best friend!" Kiba exclaimed energetically, and Naruto couldn't help but smile, even if he had told Kiba, he hadn't failed yet; Kiba could be trusted.

He hadn't failed… _yet…_

"Well, our thirty minute break is over, let's get to class!" Kiba said, and helped his friend up from his spot on the floor.

"Yeah, what class do we have next?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, I don't remember." Kiba said, rubbing the back of his head while grinning at his friend, who slapped the palm of his hand to his forehead.

"You have been attending to this school for two months, and you still can't remember your own schedule?" Naruto asked incredulously.

"um… nooo, I do remember when we have lunch…" Kiba said lamely.

"My guess is that your stomach remembers when the lunch-break is… either way, let's go to my locker I have my schedule there." Naruto said, heading towards his locker without waiting for some sort of answer from his friend, knowing that Kiba would follow him either way.

Only thirty seconds before the bell rang, stumbled Naruto and Kiba into the History-classroom. They had had more trouble finding the classroom than Naruto had imagined possible, Kiba had apparently been more shaken up by his newfound discoveries than he had let on, so he couldn't even remember the direction they should walk in to reach the classroom.

Naruto didn't mind though, he would simply let Kiba use some time to digest the information, and get used to the taste of it, instead of trying to talk him into understanding it all, that would only make him more confused.

"Naruto, before he enters, let me warn you that our history teacher is slightly… well, you know… weird…" Kiba said to Naruto, before-

"HI CLASS! Have you missed me? Of course you've missed Tobi, Tobi must be everyone's favourite teacher! Right?" Said a very enthusiastic teacher, who had walked into the classroom without anyone noticing him until he spoke.

"Yeah…" the class said, feeling drained simply by the thought of having to endure a double history-lesson with the hyperactive teacher who could even rival Gai.

"Really?" Tobi said, eyes widening at the class, and the students all felt slightly sorry for him, so with a little more energy behind it they answered again.

"Yes, Tobi-sensei." Tobi looked at his class, his eyes watering.

"Awww, I'm so touched, and since you are so kind to me I'll let you all go home now, if you promise to study the second world-war when you are home." Tobi said, and the class cheered as Tobi left the classroom.

"Wow… that was a short lesson…" Naruto said, looking confused.

"You better get used to it; I think his memory is a little bad, because the same thing happens every Tuesday, we all just waits for the day when he remembers that he is supposed to actually have the lesson without leaving after 5 minutes…" Kiba said, shaking his head.

"Sooo, I guess we'll see each other tomorrow then?" Naruto said, as he got up from his seat, heading towards the door.

"Yeah, see ya." Kiba said, waving at his friend.

-x-

When Naruto returned to his apartment he walked straight to his bedroom, and lay down on his bed. It had been an exhausting day.

"You shouldn't sleep at this time a day; your sleeping schedule will get messed up." Said a monotonous voice from the corner of Naruto's room.

Naruto shot up from the bed and looked around alarmed, searching for the source of the voice, relaxing when his eyes landed on the one who had spoken.

"Jesus Gaara! You scared the fuck outta me! You should try… I don't know, _breathing, _and making _human _sounds in general, so that people know where you are!" Naruto said waving his arms exasperatedly.

"I'm rather fond of scaring people, so I don't mind being quiet." Gaara deadpanned, and Naruto face-palmed. His stoic friend was always so blunt.

"So how are you doing lately, _Ichibi no Shukaku?" _Naruto said, smirking at his childhood friend, who had nonchalantly lain down on Narutos bed.

"I have "restraining orders" from my father… and you _Kyuubi no Kitsune, _how are you doing lately?_" _Gaara said, sounding slightly disappointed, probably at his dads decision, and slightly interested, probably at knowing how Naruto was doing.

"Life sucks, my dad sent me to Konoha High, it's a local private school for commoners, with orders to chill with my "bad habits" and shit, and today is my second day, and guess what? I put my spell on _Sasuke Uchiha." _Naruto said, lying back down on his bed, sighing loudly at his problem.

"Baka…" Gaara said, after considering what Naruto had just told him.

"Shut up…" Naruto answered quietly, and for several minutes the duo simply laid there, enjoying each other's presence.

"You know I never got why you are so fond of torturing your victims for so long, I mean one day is more than enough time to make the sufficiently scared." Gaara said, turning his head towards his friend.

"Only you are able to do that, I just don't look scary enough, and you are like the silent stoic guy, no-one knows if you are really kind or if you have killed someone, while everyone simply assumes that I'm a kind guy, so it takes me 9 days to be pleased with my work. And besides, the spell wont work otherwise, as I descend from the nine-tails, and you from the one-tails" Naruto said, turning his head toward Gaara as well.

"Yeah, I guess _Ichibi no Kitsune_ just wouldn't cut it..." Gaara said, sounding thoughtful.

"Yeah, have your nightmares about the Ichibi stopped yet?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I have them less and less frequently now, I have also been more and more able to control the Ichibi's blood lately, I haven't had as many victims as I used to." Gaara said.

"Good…" Naruto said, more to himself than to his friend, "Good" Naruto said again, louder than the first time, so that Gaara would hear it as well.

"Yeah… so what are you going to do?" Gaara asked.

"About what?" Naruto asked confused.

"You have the attention span of a goldfish…" Gaara muttered.

"Oy! That's not very kind of you!" Naruto exclaimed loudly, before he began laughing, and even Gaara had to crack a smile.

"I have missed you Naruto." Gaara said to his friend.

"Yeah, I have missed you too." Naruto said. They hadn't seen each other in a few years, since Gaara's father was a lot stricter than Minato, and made Gaara go through special training to become king of the Wind country.

"So… what do you intend to do about Sasuke Uchiha? It's not exactly wise to… well, you know… do your usual stuff to him, he is part of the first clan who swore their allegiance to the Fire country's king." Gaara said, and Naruto groaned.

"I know! But they are in a way like us, they _change _when they prepare to fight!" Naruto said, and Gaara's eyes widened a fraction.

"But they don't have the blood of a demon in their clan." Gaara said, sounding confused.

"I know, I know, but you should have been there Gaara, I could _feel _Sasuke's power! But from what I could see and sense their power is controlled, they can aim properly, while we go into a form of "berserk mode", believe me Gaara; you would have done the same." Naruto said, turning so that he was lying on his stomach, and burying his head in his pillow.

"Strange… so, specify the "spell" you put on him, maybe we can find a loophole." Gaara said, patting Naruto comfortingly on the shoulder, albeit a little awkwardly, since he wasn't too used to physical contact other than beating others up.

"Within nine days I will make you mine, in every aspect of the word." Naruto said, looking at Gaara, and to his surprise seeing a slight tint of pink in the usually stoic boy. "What?" Naruto asked, already realizing why the other was blushing, and awaited the other's answer with increasing dread.

"Naruto you baka… every aspect of the word "mine" applies to sexual possessiveness too." Gaara said, and Naruto felt his heart drop.

"Well fuck me." Naruto said, and buried his head in his pillow again.

"Actually, you will be the one to fu-" Gaara said, back to his stoic self.

"I DON'T NEED TO HEAR THE DETAILS!" Naruto yelled at his friend, not meaning anything rude behind it, he simply began yelling when he was unsure how else to express himself.

"I suppose you don't… This must be the first time your spell has failed, I wonder what will happen when the nine days is up." Gaara said, looking at the roof as if the answer was written there.

"Are you mad? I can't go against my own blood; it might kill me you know! I will have to go through with it… somehow… Gaara… save me…" Naruto said, looking pleadingly at Gaara.

"Hm… I guess I can attend to Konoha high from tomorrow on, but you just said it yourself, you have to go through with the spell." Gaara said.

"Yeah… wait, you didn't intend to attend Konoha high to begin with?" Naruto asked confused.

"No" Gaara said.

"Then why are you in the Fire country?" Naruto said, frowning at his friend.

"I came here to warn you, Orochimaru has returned to the Fire country along with a few servants and his pet Kabuto. It seems he finally gave up on my family's fortune, so now he will try to take your family's fortune." Gaara explained.

"Apparently my science teacher is his ex or something, and she's been extremely on edge today, so I guess it's true then…" Naruto said slowly.

"Life is unfair… So I guess I'll be staying a few weeks, until the Orochimaru-problem is dealt with." Gaara said.

"Yeah, Kiba, a new friend of mine, and I will be throwing a party on Friday, just so you know." Naruto said, getting up from his spot on the bed, planning on making some food.

Suddenly a thought struck Naruto, and he looked suspiciously at Gaara as he said:

"When did you arrive?"

"Hm? Oh, I arrived a few hours ago, I made myself some food." Gaara said, and Naruto looked horror-struck, this did not go unnoticed by Gaara, who said: "Relax Naruto, I cleaned up after myself, and put the dirty plate and glass into the dishwasher… and since your dishwasher was full I even started it for you." Naruto's eyes widened further; letting his stoic friend into a kitchen was _never, _under _any _circumstances a good idea.

"Gaara… I haven't bought detergent yet, and the dishes won't become clean with just water…" Naruto said, hoping to god that Gaara hadn't done anything stupid.

"I know, but that's not a problem, you see I decided I would use dishwashing fluid instead, I mean it's practically the same thing." Gaara said, and Naruto choked on his own salvia.

"wh-what?" Naruto tried to yell, but it came out more as a whisper between his coughing. Naruto tried to say something, but soon gave up and simply ran to the kitchen, feeling dreadful as to what he had to expect.

The sight that met him shocked Naruto to the core; the entire 5 times 4 meter kitchen-floor was covered in a 10 cm layer of white foam.

"Gaara you- gaaaahhh!" Naruto yelled in frustration, of everything he could possibly do he had done such a stupid thing!

"That was not planned…" Gaara said quietly as he stared wide-eyed at the floor.

"You don't say? Gaara, clean up this fucking mess at once!" Naruto said, and decided that he would sit down and watch everything his friend did, so that there could be no mistakes.

When Gaara had finally cleaned up and Naruto had made them both some proper food, they sat down by the table and ate in silence.

_Things just keep popping up, and it's only my second day in Konoha… where the hell did my "keep a low profile" plan go?_

"I'm guessing your plan ditched you the moment you laid your eyes upon Sasuke Uchiha." Gaara said, answering Naruto's thoughts.

_Yeah I guess… wai- waaah? _"I mean, wai- waaah? Can everyone read my thoughts now?" Naruto complained.

"No, I'm just very good at reading your body-language." Gaara said.

_As if that helps any…_

-x-

**Yay, Gaara! Our red-headed panda! Now since Gaara and Naruto know each other it would be weird if I explained everything about Gaara in the story, and it would waste space and shit, but yeah, I tried to hint at it, but Gaara is the prince of the Wind country, and he descends from the Tanuki-demon Ichibi no Shukaku, just like Naruto descends from the fox-demon Kyuubi no Kitsune. Yeah, you will probably get things better explained in some later chapters I think, I don't wanna spoil anything, so if anything is unclear you can either PM me or comment, and I'll try to answer without spoiling anything.**

**So yeah, favourite or follow me or my story if you liked it, and I would greatly appreciate reviews as well! 3**


	8. Chapter 7

**If you don't know what your students should learn…? Teach them your first language, cause why the fuck not**~**?**

**Lol, either way, enjoy the chapter!**

-x-

"You put the spell on Sasuke Uchiha today, and the countdown begins tomorrow… so what do you intent to do on the first day?" Gaara asked after he and Naruto had finished their meal, and Naruto had safely put away the dishes, not allowing Gaara to do anything more than strictly necessary, that includes eating and drinking… that's about it.

"Wouldn't it be fitting to start our little game with a "boom"?" Naruto said, grinning evilly. Gaara studied Naruto; he could see no trace of the dread that had been so obviously present earlier, when he had realized the extent of the spell he had put on Sasuke. Gaara tried to think why that was, but couldn't tell whether Naruto had simply pushed the thought to the back of his mind, or if he had already accepted it.

"Sounds interesting, it should at least shake up the Uchiha properly." Gaara said, smirking at the blonde boy.

"Let's get our coats Gaara; it's time to pay my crazy cousin a little visit." Naruto said.

-x-

"Yo Naruto! How are you doing lately?" said a tall man with long blonde hair covering one of his eyes, his visible eye sparkling in a pretty coral blue colour, exactly like his younger cousins eyes.

"Not too bad Deidara, I have even found myself a new toy! Though it was completely unintended, as you probably realized, since you probably already have heard about my dad's ridiculous decision to send me to a commoner school… And the reason I am here is because I need a mini-bomb to start this round with a "boom"." Naruto said to Deidara, and saw an immediate spark of interest in his cousin's eyes.

"Yeah, I have a few mini-bombs, how many do you need?" Deidara asked, turning toward the backroom, where he kept all his explosives.

"I only need one for now, also I have a special order I need you to get me, it needs to be ready to use on Monday." Naruto said, putting an envelope down on the counter.

"of course, I'll be right back with your bomb, and I'll definitely make sure your order is in place in time for you to use it, un!" Deidara said, and disappeared into the backroom, only to appear moments later with a small square package, which he handed carefully to Naruto.

"Same deal as always, if you get caught or someone finds the bomb or anything like that, you will not mention where you got it from." Deidara said, knowing that Naruto wouldn't ever get caught, his younger cousin had something you could consider a talent; he never got caught if he didn't want to.

"Of course." Naruto agreed.

"It was nice seeing you again Naruto and Gaara, you both have grown a lot since last time." Deidara said, addressing the red-head for the first time during their little visit.

"You too" Gaara said politely, while Naruto simply nodded, acknowledging that he had heard and agreed to what his cousin had said.

This was the last words the three of them exchanged before Gaara and Naruto left the little shop.

When the two were out of sight Deidara opened the envelope Naruto had left for him, and pulled out a small note. When Deidara saw what Naruto had written his jaw dropped, and he stared in disbelief at the note in his hand.

_What the fuck are yo planning Naruto? _Deidara thought, and decided that he would have to keep a closer eye on his cousin the following few weeks.

-x-

"What had you written on that letter you gave Deidara?" Gaara asked, curiosity painting his voice.

"Hm…? Oh that, you'll see, I just wrote down some necessary supplies for my… _unusual _spell to work out properly." Naruto said, shrugging as if he didn't care.

"So you have come to terms with the fact that you'll have to fuck the Uchiha to complete the spell then?" Gaara asked, slightly surprised.

"Yeah, not so much I can do about it, is there? Besides he doesn't exactly look bad either, if you look at things that way." Naruto said, and grinned at a stunned Gaara.

"You adapt to new situations way to quickly, I swear nothing about you is in any way normal…" Gaara muttered to himself, knowing he was being slightly hypocritical, as he wasn't exactly normal himself either, but even so the blonde boy was always able to surprise him in ways the red-head had never imagined possible.

"Now let's go to bed, I think tomorrow will turn out to be a very eventful day." Naruto said, knowing that Gaara would have explored his apartment, and made himself home in the guestroom and bathroom already.

Gaara nodded, and they both headed for the bathroom to do their evening routine (brush their teeth and stuff like that).

-x-

**Day 1**

"Hi, you must be Kiba, nice to meet you." Said a monotonous voice from behind Kiba right after had had sat down by one of the desks at the back of the classroom. Kiba yelped and whirled around in his seat, almost falling of his chair. When he looked at the one who had spoken he saw a pale teenager with blood-red hair and dark eyeliner. Kiba discretely sniffed the air, and smelled a vague hint of dogs, no, not quite dogs, but rather raccoons, also known as tanukis.

The unfamiliar smell that came from the red-head did not come from his clothes, but rather the boy himself and Kiba came to the conclusion that he, like Naruto, descended from one of the nine animal demons that had raged around the world centuries ago.

"Yeah, I'm Kiba, but who are you? And how do you know my name?" Kiba asked, confused.

"I'm Gaara of the desert, the crown prince of the Wind country despite being the 3rd child in the family, and also Naruto Uzumaki's friend." Gaara said, his stoic face betraying the pride he held in his title.

"Wha- whe- ho- What the fuck?" Kiba said, having trouble believing the other boy.

"He is telling the truth Kiba, he came to the Fire country to warn me about Orochimaru, it seems you were right about the fact that he has returned from the Wind country, and now he has agreed to stay with me for a while." Naruto said, and not before Naruto had spoken did Kiba realize that the blonde boy also had entered together with Gaara.

"Ok, since you decided I could be trusted with your identity and all that shit, may I ask about Gaara too?" Kiba asked, wanting to know about the tanuki-smell.

"No need, I'll tell you what you are most likely to want to know. I descent from the Ichibi no Shukaku, and I am, much like Naruto, what would be easiest described as a "berserker". I also have the nickname _Ichibi no Shukaku _in all of my previous schools, because I, exactly like Naruto can put some sort of spell on others, though the criteria for my spell is that I say "within one day I will…", and before you ask, this makes perfect sense, as the demon I descend from is the first one out of the nine. Also my older sister and brother didn't want the throne, as both thought I were the best choice, that is why my father decided to make me the first one in line for the throne instead of them. Is there anything else you want to know?" Gaara explained, while sitting down between Naruto and Kiba.

"No… wow, what are the odds, two princes in one school…" Kiba said to himself.

"Actually, as soon as you have one the odds for having more heighten considerably as there is several traditions where the royal family invite all the royal families from neighbouring countries, such as the princes and princesses births as well as their birthdays, and so forth, and as we all know children usually get very easily along, so they easily makes friends with each other and-" Gaara explained, but Naruto interrupted him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you know you probably would have noticed it very soon, but I'll tell you either way, Kiba is the same type as me, so explaining shit like that won't do any good, as none of us will get a word, except friend, I like that word… though from Monday and on you can have mental battles with Shikamaru again, cause he agreed to attend our classes here from Monday and on if I could manage to stay in this school for a week without getting detention or being expelled." Naruto said, grinning.

"And what makes you so sure you are going to make it? You freakin bought a mini-bomb yesterday afternoon… sometimes your logic is _incredibly_ faulty, no never mind, your logic is _always_ faulty." Gaara said, rolling his eyes, noticing Kiba's jaw drop from the corner of his eye.

"Yeah, yeah, but you know just as well as I do that if I want to, I can practically become invisible when I hide, and Kiba that is just a simple way of putting it, I can't literally become invisible, but I'm damn good at hiding, and I never leave any traces behind unless I want my victim to know who I am." Naruto said, turning his attention back to Gaara after reassuring Kiba that he wasn't completely inhuman.

"Whatever… Naruto, look over there, it seems our Norwegian-teacher is someone we know, isn't that just lovely…" Gaara said dryly as a tall man with long blonde hair walked into the classroom.

"Hello class, I'm your new Norwegian-teacher, your last teacher got into… a bit of an accident… his house blew up and he received some death-threats, and decided to move to a country in the far north to enjoy the northern lights in the winter and the midnight-sun in the summer, and here I was walking around looking for a new job, what a lovely coincidence! My name is Deidara, I look forward to get to know you better! Un!" Deidara said, and Naruto groaned and dropped his head on his desk; if he was going to have to endure lessons with his mad cousin every week he would surely become mad himself as well…

Even Gaara seemed a bit paler than usual, and that is saying something, as the boy is practically as white as a ghost.

"Do you even know Norwegian, Deidara?" Naruto asked, making the class turn their attention toward him.

"Well… I know that in the Norwegian alphabet they have the letters æ, ø, and å at the end…?" Deidara said, and the class looked at Deidara sceptically.

"Jesus, you really are worse than me sometimes… and they call me stupid… ridiculous." Naruto muttered exasperated.

"Well, let's begin our lesson, let's see if we what we have here…" Deidara said as he began searching through the papers and books the previous teacher had left in the drawer in the desk.

"Ok class, write this down: Norway looks like a guitar." Deidara said; the entire class sent him strange looks.

"Deidara… that doesn't have anything to do with their language…" Naruto said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, then what about this… most of the Norwegian population has blond or light brown hair, as well as blue eyes, rather than brown, and it's also very common with green eyes. People with dark brown hair and brown eyes, and no ties with people from other countries are considered quite rare." Deidara said triumphantly, and Naruto face-palmed.

"Deidara… that still has nothing to do with the language itself…" Naruto said, the rest of the class rolling their eyes, wondering how their grades in that particular subject would turn out by the end of the year.

"Well… oh, I know! In Norway they don't have different words depending on who "are" something, while we say, I _am, _you _are, _he/she/it _is, _they _are, _you _are, _we _are, _they say: Jeg _er, _Du _er, _han/hun/det _er_, de _er_, dere _er_, vi _er_." Deidara said, smirking at Naruto, knowing he had just said something that actually belonged in that lesson.

"How… How the fuck did you know that?" Naruto asked, shocked that his older cousin actually knew something from a foreign language.

"Oh, I have my sources..." Deidara said.

The rest of the double Norwegian-lesson went by with the class taking notes of all the grammatical rules Deidara told them.

-x-

"I didn't know Deidara knew Norwegian…" Gaara said, as Naruto, Gaara and Kiba walked to the literature-classroom.

"Me neither…" Naruto said shocked because of all the stuff Deidara knew.

"And I didn't know you two knew Deidara…" Kiba said, frowning, and the two in question turned towards him.

"Oh, that's right, I didn't tell you earlier, but Deidara is my older cousin, on my dad's side, so he is one of the Namikazes rather than an Uzumaki, so he's not directly of royal blood, though the Namikaze-clan has a pretty high status as well, particularly after Minato married Kushina, my mother, and became king." Naruto explained, and Kiba nodded, not surprised at all about the new information, he had been fed so much weird news the last twenty four hours that he didn't even care anymore. Someone could tell him that the principal was fifty years old, and he wouldn't even be surprised.

The trio walked into the literature-classroom, and all three of them froze as they noticed a particularly strong presence on the second last row of desks; it was Sasuke.

They soon realized how stupid it would look for them to stand staring at Sasuke as a gang of gay teenagers in love, so they decided to walk to the back of the classroom and sit down where they usually sat while pretending they didn't care, all this was decided in complete silence of course, slightly aided by eye contact between the three.

As soon as they sat down; Naruto sitting closest to the window, and also directly behind Sasuke, the raven turned and spoke in a low voice to Naruto.

"_So… when does this little game of yours begin? I'm waiting in excitement for you to make your first move." _

"The game has already begun." Naruto said, sounding bored.

"Oh? My how interesting, exactly what have you done to me so far? I'm assuming we don't count what happened after P.E. on Monday, or the fight yesterday, since both of those… _incidents _occurred _before _you gave me your little promise. Let's see what you did afterwards… you walked away, and after school you went home, hm what more? Oh that's right, nothing, how could I forget, well there's hardly anything to remember is there." Sasuke said sarcastically.

Naruto quietly studied Sasuke's face for a few minutes before he smirked.

"So you are one of those; impatient and spoiled, oh well I'll give you a small hint; the game will begin with a "boom", and I don't doubt for a second that it's completely impossible for you to miss it." Naruto said cryptically, and Sasuke scowled; Sasuke hated when people played games with him.

"I see what you mean about his looks, and he does seem the type to fit you Naruto, I mean, he is responding perfectly to everything." Gaara said to Naruto, ignoring Sasuke completely as if the raven-haired boy was some sort of test-subject.

"Yeah, I noticed to, if we didn't have such a bad start we would probably have ended up as pretty close _friends."_ Naruto answered, and the two smirked at each other, while Sasuke turned away trying not to explode into a fit of rage because of the annoying duo.

At the side-line sat Kiba, pale because of what had been said between the three nobles sitting next to him. Kiba knew far more than he had done during the previous encounter with Sasuke, but it didn't make him less scared, if anything it made him more scared than ever.

_What the fuck have I gotten myself into…? _Kiba thought miserably as Kakashi entered their "lesson" began.

-x-

**I ran out of subjects they could teach in class… that is ridiculous I know, but well I actually don't know… lol… either way, I had planned not to have them learn any languages in the class, as it would be sort of weird as they are supposed to be in an alternate world or something like that, but yeah…**

**Also I didn't intend to have Deidara become a teacher at first, but I signed him up as a teacher at ****SexiFoxxFace****'s request. She has also helped me with Tobi's character, by telling me about his personality (not the Madara-personality, as my Tobi will be entirely… Tobi) She also gave me ideas to crazy stuff Tobi could do, that would be funnier if Deidara was also a teacher at Konoha high, so lots of the stuff Tobi will do in the future is her ideas, just so you know.**

**So yeah, most of the creds for Tobi's character goes to ****SexiFoxxFace.**

**So, if you liked it, then follow/favourite me or my story, you could also try reading one of the other stories I am working on, or leave a review, which is **_**always,**_** appreciated, where you could tell me things I can improve with my writing, or simply tell me that you liked the story/chapter, cause even if it's not a looong professional review it makes me incredibly happy to see that other people like what I am creating.**

**Oh, and if you have any suggestions to pairings that do not include Naruto or Sasuke, feel free to tell me, or if you have any particular characters that I have not introduced yet, which you wanna see in some special role. **

**This was an annoyingly long author note as always, but to those who are kind enough to read it, thanks, and happy reading!**


	9. Chapter 8

**I just have to mention that every time I get a new review, be it one that says things like "I want more, love the story!" or one that comes with criticism and tell me about what I can improve with the story and my writing in general I always smile like a dork, and I become really happy!**

**So, I know I use a lot of dry humour and stuff, but try to bear with it, and some might even think it is funny how ridiculous the characters behave sometimes. X3**

**Oh well, enjoy the chapter!**

-x-

**Day 1**

"Ok, this is where the fun parts begin, Kiba, Gaara, let's go to the third floor!" Naruto said enthusiastically, leading the other two towards the stairs.

"Why the fuck would we go there? That's where all the seniors have their lockers!" Kiba said, staring horror-struck at Naruto, who turned around at his words.

"Sooo?" Gaara and Naruto asked in unison.

"It's like Mordor up there, the seniors are like orcs!" Kiba said exasperated, waving his arms.

"Aaand?" Gaara and Naruto said again, clearly not seeing the dog-boys point.

"What the hell, one. Does not. Simply. Walk. Into. Mordor!" Kiba said, irritated by the how slow the princes were.

"ooohhh" they said, finally realizing his point after he used a lame lord of the rings quote to emphasize his point.

Then there were silence.

When the trio finally found it too awkward to stand still in complete silence (not including all the noise other students made) Naruto decided to speak up.

"Well, I have to go there, it will be no fun to miss it, and I swear to god you will regret it, no doubt." Naruto said firmly, and began walking up the stairs.

Gaara followed Naruto, while Kiba hesitated for a few seconds before he decided Naruto had some sort of plan, and followed the princes into Mordor- no, the third floor.

Naruto walked to the end of the corridor, where he knew Sasuke had his locker, and hid in a corner nearby, motioning for his friends to find some hiding-spots in the area with view to Sasuke's locker.

After they stood in silence, ignoring weird looks the older students sent them as they headed toward the cafeteria to eat lunch, they finally spotted the target. Kiba not knowing what was going to happen and Gaara only a vague idea waited anxiously, while the raven walked closer and closer to his locker.

Naruto however was completely calm, as he waited for Sasuke to open the locker. When Sasuke finally had opened his locker Naruto sneaked out from his hiding-place and walked up to the unknowing teen, motioning for Gaara and Kiba to stay hidden.

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, not expecting the refined teen to jump, but the reaction he got was a small jump and a very un-Uchiha-like yelp, that Naruto found really cute, before he turned around to face Naruto, an annoyed look on his face.

"Hi Naruto." Sasuke said flatly, not sounding particularly happy to see the blonde boy.

"Sooo, I was wondering if you knew anything about a guy called Orochimaru?" Naruto said, knowing that Sasuke, as a member of the Uchiha-clan, would already know about the sneaky man's return to the Fire country, and confirming his thoughts Naruto could see Sasuke's shoulder tense, and his eyebrow furrow as he opened his mouth to speak again.

"What do you know about Orochimaru?" Sasuke asked; his voice sharp.

"Oh, nothing much, I only heard some rumours of him having dated Anko-sensei." Naruto said innocently, and could see Sasuke's shoulders relax.

"Hn. I don't care about rumours." Sasuke said, turning around to close his locker, not noticing the small object Naruto had slipped in while he had been busy talking.

When Sasuke had closed his locker he turned and walked towards the staircase, intending to go to the cafeteria, but froze as he noticed Naruto casually walking next to him.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked, or rather demanded.

"I'm heading for lunch, you?" Naruto answered playfully, not at all put off by Sasuke's tone.

Sasuke didn't answer; instead he continued his walk towards the cafeteria, missing how Naruto had winked at two hidden people not to.

"Sooo, why is your locker on the third floor anyway? I thought only the seniors had lockers there." Naruto said, looking curiously at Sasuke.

"It's less crowded in the third floor, since only the seniors use the classrooms and lockers there, and I don't like big crowds, so I decided to… _talk _to the principal to convince her to let me use the lockers there." Sasuke answered, not as much to actually answer Naruto's question as to use the opportunity to hint at his wealth.

"Heh, you know you'll realize one day that there are some things you can't buy for all the money in the world." Naruto said quietly, making Sasuke snort.

"If it's not possible to buy, it's not worth owning, that saying is just something made up by poor people." Sasuke said, receiving a long thoughtful look from Naruto, before-

_*BOOM!*_

-a loud sound came from the direction they had just been. Both Naruto and Sasuke jumped at the sound. Naruto had anticipated it, but it had been far louder than planned, and for a few moments Naruto worried that the bomb had been larger than necessary.

"I think something must have exploded." Naruto deadpanned when both had gotten themselves together.

Sasuke turned to glare at Naruto before he said; "Oh really? And here I thought someone just farted, of course something exploded!" Sasuke snapped, once again confirming Naruto's theory about him being impatient.

Naruto and Sasuke turned and headed back up the stairs to the third floor, and then to Sasuke's locker.

When they finally reached their destination Sasuke froze, staring at what had been his locker only minutes before.

"_Enjoy cleaning duty." _Naruto whispered, and suddenly everything clicked into place in Sasuke's head; Naruto had somehow planted a mini-bomb of sorts in his locker when they had talked earlier.

Sasuke felt his blood boil, and knew his eyes were turning red, but he didn't care. He whirled around on the spot, preparing to hit Naruto, but when he turned around he saw no-one. Sasuke looked around confused, he was positive the blonde boy had been right behind him only seconds before, since he had whispered in his ear, but as Sasuke looked around he found himself completely alone in the corridor in the third floor; all the other students too scared to investigate the sound they had heard earlier.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? EXPLOSIVES AREN'T ALLOWED IN SCHOOL, UCHIHA OR NOT, YOU HAVE DETENTION!" Yelled a crazy voice from behind Sasuke, and he turned around to see who it was.

There, behind Sasuke, stood none other than the principal herself; Tsunade.

"But-" Sasuke began, intending to defend himself, but Tsunade cut him off.

"NO BUTS, NOW GET YOUR ASS TO CLASS, I EXPECT TO SEE YOU IN MY OFFICE 60 SECONDS AFTER YOUR LAST LESSON TODAY, SO YOU BETTER RUN FAST!" Tsunade yelled furiously, and turned on her heel striding back to her office.

"Oh my… tell me, is Tsunade Janitor here as well?" asked a voice from right next to Sasuke, and Sasuke literally jumped, and voiced another very un-Uchiha-like yelp, and again Naruto almost made an "awww"-sound because of the cute sound that the Uchiha voiced.

"Oh, are we jumpy as well? You are full of surprises Sasuke; I can't wait to get to know you better." Naruto said, and Sasuke felt his eye twitch in annoyance; never before in his entire life had one person managed to annoy him more than Naruto had managed in the span of three days.

Naruto watched in amusement as Sasuke clearly was struggling with his instinct to kill Naruto. Finally it seemed as if Sasuke chose to let the blonde boy live for a little while longer, so he simply turned around and walked proudly down the hallway towards the cafeteria once more.

Naruto waved to Sasuke's back for a few seconds, trying not to break into a fit of laughter, but as soon as he heard a low familiar chuckle and a rather nervous laughter he couldn't help himself, and doubled over. Naruto laughed for several minutes, feeling his stomach muscles beginning to ache, but still not stopping. After a while Gaara began directly laughing, and Kiba seemed to find the entire thing more and more humorous as his laughter also became louder and not sounding so nervous anymore.

Gaara was the first one to pull himself together as he was usually not laughing that much to begin with, and the amount of laughter he had just produced was probably trice as much as he had laughed within all the years he had been in his father's strict training-program.

"That was ingenious; you have surpassed yourself this time Naruto." Gaara said, chuckling a little more.

"Thanks, did you see his face?" Naruto managed to choke out between his laughing.

"Priceless!" Kiba said, still laughing as well.

"And the best part is that now he will have detention with none other than the principal herself!" Naruto said, attempting to calm his laughing fit, but failing miserably, resulting in a series of coughs, followed by some weird choking sounds, which had the two others go quiet for a few seconds before they all began laughing again at the weird noises Naruto had produced.

*RRRRIIIIINNNNG*

The bell rang, signalizing that the classes had begun. Naruto and Kiba had the same schedule, and it seemed Gaara had bribed Tsunade into giving him the same schedule as well, so they all headed together toward the Chemistry room, the thought of having to endure one of Anko's lectures calming their laughing-fit very effectively.

"NARUTO KARAFURU AND KIBA INUZUKA YOU ARE BOTH LATE… AND YOU AS WELL GAARA!" Anko screamed as soon as the trio entered the classroom, and this time they actually were late, so none of them even considered arguing, they all simply hurried to the back of the classroom, sitting down by their favourite seats.

"KIBA!" Anko yelled, and Kiba sat up straight in his chair.

"Yes sensei!" He said, sounding extremely anxious.

"WHAT DOES THE TERM H2O STAND FOR?" Anko asked, still yelling.

"Um… water?" Kiba answered, relaxing slightly when Anko scrunched her nose by the feeble answer, but still nodded in approval before she moved on.

"GAARA!" Anko yelled, and Gaara simply nodded, far more relaxed than Kiba, something that made Anko realize she was yelling, and next time she spoke she had lowered her voice to an acceptable volume.

"What does the term co2 stand for?" She asked.

"Carbon dioxide, it is made out of one carbon molecule, and two oxygen molecules." Gaara answered smoothly, and but Anko didn't seem impressed, she simply nodded again and moved on to Naruto.

"Naruto! What is Sodium Acetate?" Anko asked.

"Sodium Acetate is more commonly known as hot ice. It can be created in any home as it is not a specifically dangerous substance, it can be made from baking soda and vinegar. I don't suppose I have to explain the process of making it as well do I?" Naruto said, sounding bored, surprising the entire class who had gotten the impression of Naruto being… well, not the sharpest knife in the drawer, though a damn sexy one, and this new knowledge about Naruto actually having a brain as well made his popularity (in that class at least) rise immediately, and through all this Naruto never noticed a thing…

"I'll let the three of you go with a warning this time, but f you break the rules again you will receive detention, and I will personally make sure it will be a terrible experience." Anko said, making Naruto and Kiba wonder why she was so kind all of a sudden, compared to her normal behaviour towards boys at least.

"Alright class, let's get started!" Anko said sounding… _cheerful._

At this Naruto and Kiba came to the conclusion that something _had _to be wrong with their teacher, but they didn't exactly like her, so they decided to let her be.

-x-

"Naruto, I heard rumours of a locker exploding in the third floor…" Deidara said when he finally found the blonde boy, accompanied by his two friends during their thirty minute break.

"Yeah, I blew up Sasuke's locker." Naruto said proudly, grinning at his cousin.

"Naruto, as your older cousin it is my responsibility to be a good example for you… the stunt you pulled up there was just… the best thing you've done in a long time! Un!" Deidara said, making Kiba sweat-drop, though Naruto and Gaara were already used to Deidara's weird behaviour.

"Thanks, Sasuke's expression when he realized whose locker had blown up was priceless." Naruto said, sniggering and the memory.

"I don't doubt that for a second, now I have to prepare for my next lesson, it's so tiring to be teacher, and then there is some weirdo called Tobi who totally has taken an unhealthy liking to me…" Deidara muttered, and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Tobi? Seriously? Then you can make him actually have his lessons instead of letting us leave early then, maybe we could actually learn something about History for a change." Naruto said.

"I should have known an idiot like him would have trouble teaching his class… I'll attempt to speak some sense into his little peanut-sized brain, but don't get your hopes up…" Deidara said before he walked away.

"Ok, Gaara, Kiba, we still have 20 minutes left of our break, let's plan tomorrows stunt." Naruto said, grinning evilly.

"Nobody's gonna get hurt… right?" Kiba said, and Gaara and Naruto gave him long silent looks that spoke louder than words; _what would the point be it no-one got hurt at all?_

"Get used to it Kiba." Naruto said, and Kiba nodded, deciding that he would do his best to enjoy the next few days, instead of worrying about everything that happened around him.

-x-

At the same time by the large tree in the schoolyard sat Sasuke, Neji and Hinata and discussed their, or rather, Sasuke's new problem with certain blonde-haired boy.

"Let me get this straight, he slipped the bomb past you and into your locker while the two of you talked, and youdidn't notice anything?" Neji asked, uncharacteristically involved in the conversation, due to its unnatural nature; to him the thought of someone sneaking something unnoticed past Sasuke was ridiculous.

"Yeah… the worst thing is I have to use a locker on the first floor. And now I must be careful not to get close to him as he can sneak past me unnoticed, and that is annoying the hell outta me…" Sasuke said rather annoyed.

"Well, how do you plan on paying him back?" Neji asked, and Sasuke looked up, he would never admit it out loud, but he had actually forgotten that it was in its place to pay back the blonde for what he had done.

"Hm… I'll think of something." Sasuke said, and smirked, he suddenly felt so much better than he had moments ago.

-x-

**Oh, and by the way I'm not mind-fucking you, Anko teaches both Chemistry and Science. X3**

**So what do you think of Naruto's first stunt? Though since he started out like that I fear that the rest of the things he is going to do is going to look boring in comparison… and I haven't even thought out all of the things yet… so feel free to comment or PM me about pranks Sasuke and Naruto can pull on each other, cause it would help me a lot! **

**Also this is just a minor warning just in case, I might use a little extra time before I put up the next chapter, I'm not sure how much it will affect my writing, but I plan on drawing Naruto's apartment, the Uchiha-clans main mansion (where Sasuke lives) and the Palace of the Uzumaki-clan.**

**So yeah, I have been to the castle in Oslo today, and I got really inspired so I might even draw some drawings of Naruto and or Sasuke in some Victorian house or mansion or castle or whatever, and put it up somewhere online and leave a link for you to see, but we'll see what I feel up to.**

**So yeah be warned my writing **_**might **_**be a little slowed down due to me constructing the places they live and stuff, this is something I do because I have to have a clear picture to make it easier for me to not make any mistakes and have the cafeteria move froom floor to floor or some shit like that if you get what I mean.**

**Sooo…Thanks for reading and everything! 3**


End file.
